Unknown
by caith21
Summary: Alex awoke to loud sirens and flashing lights; the ground she lay on felt cold and shook beneath her. The sound of metal grinding echoed around her as she sat forward and tried to focus on her surroundings; she felt sick, dizzy and disorientated. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus and then panic rose as she realised she was on the Master Jailers ship.
1. Chapter 1

"Their known as the Trio" Hank began "They we're imprisoned on Fort Rozz after they were found guilty of many crimes including, theft, smuggling and murder."

Alex stared at the images displayed on the monitor. The trio were identical; tall, muscular, their skin a pale green, eyes black and empty. They wore matching black armour with a red thick stripe running up each side. "Are we certain it's them?" Alex asked.

"There have been numerous reports of sightings over the last week; we've managed to pull some security footage. They were seen abducting this man four days ago" Hank loaded another photo on the screen.

"Human" Alex asked

Hank nodded "His name is Michael Keenan; he's a National City fire officer."

Alex frowned "So why take him"

Hank played some security footage "This was taken last night"

Alex watched the footage and saw Michael Keenan sitting in the driving seat of a parked white van. She squinted. She watched as two members of the trio dragged another male victim into the back of the van before driving out of view.

"We've tracked their location..."Hank began

"Hey what did I miss" Kara interrupted

Hank rolled his eyes before standing "We'll fill you in on the way"

Alex led her team to the back of the warehouse while Hank and his team took the front; Kara hovered above the warehouse and scanned its interior.

"Two hostiles are on the first floor; they have one of the men with them. No sign of the third hostile. ...oh no" Kara's instincts kicked in as she saw the hostile holding a dagger above the man. She flew towards them, crashing through the roof and two floors.

"What is...what do you see" Alex shouted. "Damn it" Alex pulled out her ear piece and led her team into the warehouse. She quickly took in her surroundings and ordered her team to spread out. The ground floor was large and dark; she noticed the white van in front of her and saw Hank enter the warehouse on the opposite side and direct his team to the first floor.

"Bainbridge, check the van; Keenan could be in there." Alex ordered. She heard loud bangs and the sound of crashing from above; then there was gun fire. She ran towards the stairs but an unknown force knocked her to the ground. Dust filled the air and her lungs; she looked back and saw Kara and one of the trios lying in a pile of rubble. They had managed to crash through the above floor during their fight.

The hostile stood over Kara and began delivering blow after blow. Alex opened fire as she moved closer; each bullet hitting its target until he fell backwards out of sight. She climbed the small pile of rubble and knelt down beside Kara.

"Are you ok" Alex asked

"Yeah, thanks" Kara replied as she got to her feet. Kara looked over Alex's shoulder and saw the hostile charging towards them. She quickly grabbed Alex and flew up through the hole she had just crashed through. She placed Alex on her feet before heading back towards the hostile. Alex quickly took in her surroundings; Hank and his team were engaged with the second hostile at the far end of the warehouse; she knew her team would be doing their best to support Kara on the ground floor. She looked to her right and saw a door; her gut told her the hostages where inside there. She took one last look around before running towards the door; to her surprise it wasn't locked. Gun ready, she pulled the door open. Her eyes fell on the man lying motionless on the floor; she rushed to his side and immediately began feeling for a pulse. Relief rushed over her, he was alive; she was about to call it in when she sensed a presence behind her; she quickly turned, gun ready but was knockedsideways with a blow to the face. She dropped her gun as she fell onto her side; Keenan dragged Alex to her feet and slammed her against the wall. Alex kicked his left knee and punched him in the face; she watched as he staggered backwards. He swung his fist but Alex dodged it easily and began delivering punch after punch. Keenan managed to grab Alex by the arms, pull her close and head butted her. She fell hard on her back; as she tried to stand he kicked her in the gut. As he attempted to kick her again, she grabbed his foot, rolled over and dragged him to the ground but Keenan was quicker. He turned Alex onto her back and locked his knees against her ribs. Alex struggled to break free but Keenan held her hands down at her side.

"Keenan, this isn't you"

Keenan positioned himself so there faces were much closer "You're right, I'm not Keenan." A wicked smile spread across his face.

Alex struggled. She looked to the door and hoped a member of her team or Kara would appear. She looked back up at Keenan; his skin was pale and lacked any sign of human emotion. His eyes were black. Keenan held her hands together and pulled a small vile from his inside pocket. Alex managed to free her left hand and was about to call for help when Keenan lifted her head from the ground and slammed it hard against the floor. Pain erupted through her head as she fought to remain conscious. Keenan poured a thick tar like liquid into her mouth. He pinched her nose and held her mouth shut until she swallowed the liquid. She began coughing uncontrollably as Keenan held her face in his hands forcing her to look up at him. He mumbled something before his mouth opened wide and a black substance flew from his mouth and into Alex's. Her whole body began to shake; sweat ran from her head and down her back. She found it difficult to breathe as pressure filled her lungs and head; she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes tight before falling unconscious.

Supergirl stepped into the room and saw her sister shaking violently on the floor. She fell to the floor next to Alex and puller up against her chest. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight. Kara's eyes fell on the body to her left. Keenan's eyes where wide and empty; she knew the man had passed as she couldn't hear his heart beat. She felt Alex's body relax and gently kissed her forehead "it's going to be ok." She sobbed.

"What happened" Hank called as he entered the room.

"I don't know, I found her shaking and unconscious on the floor"

"We need to get her back to headquarters"

Kara nodded her agreement as Hank gently lifted Alex into his arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kara held Alex's hand tight as she watched the DEO nurses attached wires, oxygen and took samples of Alex's blood. Doctor Morrell reached over Alex and lifted one of her eyelids. He dropped his torch and jumped back.

"What is it" Hank asked

Dr Morrell quickly composed himself "Her eyes, there black."

Kara gently opened one of Alex's eyelids "They look normal" Kara said. Dr Morrell frowned and checked Alex's eyes once again.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw; never mind" Dr Morrell said as he continued to exam Alex. Suddenly Alex flew forward.

"Alex" Kara said as she wrapped her arm around her "Are you ok"

"What happened, how did I get here" Alex replied as she tried catching her breath

Kara sat at Alex's side; her arm still around her shoulders "You don't remember" Kara asked. Alex shook her head.

Hank moved to the end of Alex's bed "What's the last thing you remember" Hank asked.

Alex thought hard "Erm, I remember coming to work this morning and" Alex frowned as she thought harder "That's all I remember."

Hank and Kara exchanged looks of concern. "How are you feeling?" Kara asked.

"Ok" Alex replied. Her limbs and chest felt heavy and her head was a little fog but there was no pain.

Hank didn't believe Alex; he turned to Dr Morrell "How is she doc?"

Dr Morrell checked the ops machine "Everything looks ok but I would still like to send Agent Danvers for a CT scan while we wait for her blood results to come back."

Hank nodded as Dr Morrell and the two nurses left the room.

"There's no need for the CAT scan, I feel fine" Alex said

"But you don't remember what happened" Kara replied

"I properly just hit my head or something"

"And that's why your having a CAT scan" Hank said

"Director Henshaw" Agent Reynolds called from the door "We have a problem down in the holding cells."

"Will you take Alex for her CAT scan" Hank said to Kara before leaving the room.

Kara stood and helped Alex to her feet. "What are you doing?" Kara asked as she watched Alex pull on her DEO uniform.

"There's no way I'm walking these corridors in a hospital gown"

"I was actually going to push you in the wheel chair" Kara replied as she pointed to the folded chair in the corner.

"Not a chance" Alex replied as she pulled on her boots

"You are the world's worst patient"

"Look who's talking"

The two sisters headed down the corridor. Suddenly Alex's head erupted in pain and she fell against the wall.

"Alex!" Kara held her sister up against the wall. She was about to call for help when Alex finaly lowered her hand and opened her eyes.

"I'm ok" Alex said as she glanced around

"No, you're not. I'm calling for Henshaw" Kara replied

"Wait" Alex said as she held Kara's arm "I need to tell you something; please come with me"

"I need to get you..." Kara began

"Please Kara" Alex interrupted.

Kara sighed before following Alex into the DEO training and waited for the door to close "Are you ok" Kara asked. Her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine; Alex however wasn't so lucky"

"What do you mean" Kara asked confused. She watched Alex reach for the kryptonite controls on the wall and rushed over but she was too late. The room lit up green and Kara dropped to her knees "Alex" Kara panted "What are you doing?"

Alex walked over to Kara and knelt down in front of her. "Your sister is in here with me. Trapped inside her own body. She's putting up a fight but she will lose; they all do."

Kara looked up; the pain was excruciating. "Who are you?"

"My name is Faora"

"What do you want with Alex?"

Faora smiled "My own body sustained injuries when Fort Rozz crashed on Earth; I was able to possess a fellow inmate but his body grew weak and eventually died. I was forced to look for another vessel." Faora smiled to herself before continuing "Although humans are weak, there are more than enough to ensure my survival."

"You jump from one body to another." Kara said

"Exactly" Faora replied "I share the memories and knowledge of each vessel and I can tell you this vessel cares deeply for you"

"Her name is Alex" Kara spat.

Faora turned away from Kara and headed back over to the controls on the wall.

Pain erupted through Kara's body as she fell onto her back gasping for air. She turned her head in time to see Faora leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Kara slowly rolled onto her stomach and began crawling towards the control panel. She reached out with her hand and pulled herself forward. Pain erupted through her body as she dragged herself along the floor. Kara noticed the veins on the back of her hand were dark and slightly popping out; she fought back the feeling of nausea and continued to crawl towards the control panel. Once Kara was directly under the panel she used the wall and what little strength she had left to pull herself to her feet. Sweat ran down her face and her breathing was heavy. Her vision began to blur as she reached for the controls. She stepped forward but her legs buckled beneath her own weight and she dropped to the floor. Kara's world turned dark.

Hank could hear the sound of a struggle coming from the opposite side of the prisoner cells. He and agent Reynolds rushed forward. As they turned the corner they saw two agents trying to restrain the last surviving member of the trio. The hostile managed to break free from its restraints, grab one of the agents and throw him down the corridor. The hostile grabbed the second agent but Hank quickly wrapped his arms around the hostile's torso and pulled him backwards. The two crashed into the wall but Hank tightened his grip as the other agents tried securing the hostiles hands. The hostile kicked out, send agent Reynolds crashing to the floor. Hank kicked the hostile on the back of the knee forcing them both to tumble forward. Agent Reynolds threw himself onto the hostiles legs and held them tight. Hank took a blow to the face but quickly shook it off and delivered a few punches of his own. The hostile lay motionless and the team quickly lifted the hostile off the ground and locked him in a nearby cell.

Hank stared into the cell as he rubbed his jaw with his hand "What happened" He asked the agent.

The agent shrugged "He was fine one minute but when we passed the master jailer's cell he went crazy."

"The jailer has plenty of enemies down here sir" Agent Reynolds added

Hank nodded "Agent Reynolds, have that cut looked at" Hank said before heading back down the corridor and away from the cells. The agent felt the blood on his forehead "Yes Sir."

Hank walked into the CT control room "Where's Agent Danvers?"

"I'm still waiting for her" Dr Morrell replied "I've sent a nurse to go get her"

Hank frowned and shook his head before leaving the room. Alex could be stubborn he thought to himself as he headed to her room. He noticed the DEO nurse walking towards him "We're is agent Danvers"

"She's not in her room and she hasn't arrived for her scan" The nurse replied

Hank quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialled Kara's number. There was no answer; he tried calling Alex's number but the call went straight to voice mail.

Bang...bang...bang.

Hank tilted his head in the direction of the banging and started to walk in the direction it was coming from. He heard a women's voice calling from behind the door to his left. He listened carefully "Agent Vasquez?" He called.

"Sir...I'm locked inside"

Hank pulled on the door handle but was unable to open the door. "Vasquez step away from the door" Hank called before raising his foot and kicking the door open. He saw relief wash over agents Vasquez face as she stepped towards him. "What Happened?" he asked as he noticed a small bruise forming on the side of her face.

"It was Danvers. She attacked me and locked me in here"

"Why would she..."

"She didn't seem herself. There was something off about her"

"What about Supergirl?"

"I haven't seen her; she wasn't with Alex"

Concern rose within Hank. "Get to the control room and check the security footage around Alex's room. I want to know where they went."

"Yes Sir" Agent Vasquez quickly headed to the control room.

Hank headed back towards Alex's room; he stopped outside the training room and stared at the door. Something didn't feel right; he turned and opened the door. The room was lit up in green; he rushed over to the control panel and almost tripped over Kara's motionless body. "Kara" he called. Hank quickly turned the power off and knelt down at her side. He checked for a pulse before lifting her limp body up into his arms and headed to sun bed.

Kara slowly opened her eyes and waited for her vision to clear. Her memories came flooding back "Alex!" Kara said as she pushed herself up.

"Take it easy" Hank stepped in front of Kara and placed his hands on her shoulders to help steady her. "You've been out for a couple of hours, you need to..."

"Where's Alex" Kara interrupted.

Hank stared at Kara "We were able to track her back to the City but then we lost her. I have a team looking for her now"

"Why aren't you out there looking" Kara asked as she stood. She felt dizzy but shook the feeling off and steadied herself.

"I thought it would be best if I stayed here with you. Do you remember what happened?"

Kara thought for a moment and fought back the tears "It's not Alex" She finally said "something has her trapped inside her own body, it called itself Faora." Kara wiped a tear from her cheek. "I have to find her" Kara said as she brushed past Hank.

"Kara wait" Hank called after her "We need to find out more information on this Faora"

"I'm not leaving Alex out there with that thing inside her"

"I don't like the thought of Alex being trapped..." Hanks voice broke a little but he quickly composed himself "The master jailer could have some information on Faora; something that can help save Alex."

"Then go ask him" Kara replied as she headed for the exit

"We both know he'll only talk to you. Finding out what we're up against is going to be a lot more useful then flying around the city looking for someone who doesn't want to be found."

Kara stopped in her tracks and lowered her head; she knew Hank was right. "Fine, I'll talk to the jailer if you agree to send more agents to look for Alex."

"I already have all my agents searching for her" Hank replied.

Kara half smiled at Hank before heading to the master jailer's cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Faora stood in the alley below Alex's apartment. She glanced up before leaping from the ground and landing on the metal platform outside of Alex's window. Faora pulled open the apartment window; the lock shattered and the wooden frame splintered. She gently lowered the window back down before looking around the dark apartment. Sharing Alex's memories made the apartment feel familiar and she found her way around easily. Faora knew there were DEO agents parked outside the apartment but she wasn't worried; no human would be a match for her.

Faora pulled open Alex's fridge and wrinkled her nose at the contents. Three bottles of beer, left over's from a take away and out of date eggs. "Humans are vile creatures" Faora thought to herself as she closed the fridge door. She noticed a bottle of bourbon to her right and poured herself a glass. "Much better" Faora said as she swallowed a mouthful of bourbon. Faora made her way to Alex's bedroom. The room contained a double bed with a wooden frame and two side tables. To her right was a door which she knew led to a small walk in wardrobe. Faora took another sip from her glass and walked over to the wardrobe. Faora removed her boots, combats and DEO t-shirt and changed into black skin tight jeans and a dark green long sleeve top.

She stood in front of the long mirror located in Alex's room and examined her new look. "Not bad for a human" Faora said.

" _Get out of my head_ " Faora heard Alex's voice call from within. Faora smiled and stepped closer to the mirror.

"Are you still in there Alex" Faora teased as she stared into the mirror. She could feel Alex fighting inside, trying to push her out. Faora laughed at Alex's pathetic attempt to fight back "Your weak..."

" _Kara will find a way to defeat you"_ Alex interrupted.

"I don't think so Alex" Faora replied as she walked back into the living room. Suddenly three agents crashed through the front door; guns pointed at Faora. She smiled back at them.

"Put your hands on your head and get down on your knees" the agent called.

Faora stared back at the agents before placing her hands behind her head and dropping to her knees. She watched as one agent moved behind her as the other two kept their guns pointed at her. The agent lowered his gun and placed his hand on hers; he was about to apply the restraints when Faora grabbed his arm and pulled him over her shoulder; punching him hard in the face. Blood poured from his nose. The other two agents charged at her. Faora raised her leg and kicked one of the agents in the chest; he flew backwards and crashed onto the dining table. She grabbed the other agent by the vest; he managed to deliver a blow to Faora's face but screamed out in pain as the bones in his hand shattered. Faora spun the agent round before letting go. She watched as he crashed through the window and disappeared over the fire escape. She felt someone grab her from behind and noticed arms wrapped around her waist. She laughed at the pathetic attempt to restrain her and pulled the agents hands apart. She turned to face the agent; he dropped to his knees as she twisted his arm until she heard it crack. The agent dropped to the floor and shielded his broken arm. Faora reached down and retrieved the agent's side arm before tucking his knife down the side of her boot.

"Drop it" The agent she threw onto the dining table was back on his feet and pointing his gun at her "I don't want to hurt you"

"You mean you don't want to hurt Alex" without warning Faora fired two shots into the agent's chest. He fell to floor.

" _You've made your point; you don't have to kill him_ " Alex called

"I was aiming for his head" Faora replied as she pointed the gun at the unconscious agent. Her hand began to shake as she struggled to pull the trigger

" _I won't let you kill him_ " Alex said

Faora lowered the gun and kicked over a nearby chair in frustration. "You won't be able to hold on forever Alex"

" _Just long enough to see Kara destroy you"_

Faora heard more DEO agents pull up outside. She exited the apartment via the broken window and climbed the fire exit stairs to the roof. She ran towards the edge of the building and leapt to the building opposite. Faora kept running and leaping from building to building; pushing Alex's voice and emotions to the back of her mind.

"I see you've captured a member of the trio" The jailer said with a smile.

Kara ignored the Jailers remarks. She had no time for small talk."There was an alien called Faora imprisoned on Fort Rozz; what do you know about her?"

The Master Jailer hesitated for a moment "She died when we crashed on earth"

"She's alive"

"That's not possible; I discovered her body myself"

"She has my sister" Kara paused, a lump rose in her throat but she swallowed it down "Faora's using her as a vessel."

"A vessel" The jailer repeated.

"Please...tell me what you know. Help me save my sister."

"Faora was an assassin; she is deadly and uncontrollable."

"How do I stop her?"

"The only way to stop Faora is by killing your sister"

"Not an option" Kara spat.

"Faora can only be destroyed when she is in possession of a vessel"

"I won't let anyone harm Alex"

The Master Jailer lowered his head and turned away from Kara. He thought for a moment before turning back to face her "There might be another way"

Kara stepped closer to the glass cell.

"But I want something in return"

Kara stared at the Master Jailer "What is it"

"My freedom"

"I can't grant you that"

"I refuse to die on this planet Kara Zor El. Grant me my freedom and I will help save your sister and leave this planet; you have my word."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't."

Kara sighed "What's your plan"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Kara made her way over to Hank in the control room; her eyes fell on the photo displayed on the large monitor. " Is that Faora" Kara asked not taken her eyes off the photo. Faora had short red hair, pale skin and jet black eyes.

"It is" Hank answered before staring back up at the monitor. "According to the information found on Fort Rozz; she was given a life sentence for murder and torture." Hank looked at Kara before continuing "Faora is an expert in hand to hand combat and possesses superhuman strength and speed. She was a killer for hire and killed many before she was finally captured and imprisoned"

"Does it say anything about her kind possessing people or how we can stop her?" Kara asked

"Unfortunately it doesn't." Hank stepped closer to Kara and directed her away from the other agents "I have heard stories of species who have the ability to possess others but only when there near death. Agents have discovered the body of the third member of the trio buried at the warehouse."

Kara thought for a moment "Do you think Faora possessed him before moving onto humans."

"I do. Faora properly survived for years using him as a vessel." Hank lowered his head.

"What aren't you telling me" Kara asked when she noticed Hank's attempt to avoid eye contact.

Hank hesitated before answering "Keenan, the man Faora used as her last vessel; he only survived four days before his body rejected her. The human body is not built to sustain such abilities"

Kara fought back the tears and swallowed the lump that had rose in her throat back down. The thought of Alex only having four days to live was heartbreaking; she pushed the thought away. "Alex is the strongest person I know; she will beat Faora."

Hank paused for a moment before asking "Did the Jailer have any useful information?"

"He did but you're not going to like it."

"Go on"

"He might have a way to separate Faora from Alex but he wants' his freedom in return."

Hanks eyes widened "I can't authorise his release Kara. He will kill..." Hank was interrupted by Kara. Her voice was raised and rushed as she tried to convince Hank that the jailers plan would work.

"He has a device on his ship. It will create a portal for him to return to his planet and pull Faora from Alex. We just need to get Faora close enough to the portal and..."

"A portal" Hank interrupted "If he had this device, why hasn't he used it sooner?"

"It only has enough power to open one portal. He planned to use it once he had captured the Fort Rozz escapee's. Hank, this is the only way to save Alex"

"I'm sorry but we can't trust him, it's too much of a risk."

"Alex is worth the risk"

"I would give my own life to safe Alex..." Hank began

"Director Henshaw" agent Vasquez called "There's been a sighting of Alex; I mean Faora.

"Where?" Kara asked.

"She was at Alex's apartment but managed to escape."

"I want to talk to the agent's" Hank asked

"Faora attacked them; their hurt pretty bad. A second team are bringing them in."

Kara turned and headed for the exit. Hank quickly caught up with her. "I could have brought her in but instead I was collecting Intel from the jailer." Kara snapped.

"The more information we have on Faora the better chance we have at saving Alex"

"The jailer is our best chance" Kara replied before leaving the DEO.

Hank watched Kara leave and decided not to go after her. He turned and headed back to the control panel. "Agent Vasquez"

"Yes Sir"

"Have you finished blocking agent Danvers DEO Access?"

"I have" The agent replied sadly.

Hank nodded "Run her photo through facial recognition and..."

"Already on it Sir" Vasquez smiled before turning her attention back to her computer.

Faora leapt from the roof top and landed hard in the car park below. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell forward against a parked car.

"Hey are you ok?" a voice called

"I'm fine" Faora snapped as she tried to stay in control of Alex's body. Alex's emotions were strong and Faora still felt weak; she hadn't planned to use her powers so soon after possessing Alex.

"Then would you please move away from my car" The man replied.

The man's presence began to annoy Faora and she turned to face him; fists clenched and ready to attack. She would end his pathetic life; Faora took a step towards the man when suddenly her vision blurred and she felt herself slipping backwards.

"Get out of here" Alex said as she stepped aside and indicated for the man to pass. She felt weak and numb but fought to stay in control. The man hesitated for a moment before asking "are you sure you're ok?"

"Just go...now!" Alex shouted. The man shook his head and mumbled something under his breath. Alex watched as he drove away before collapsing to the floor. She looked up at the stars and was tried to call for Supergirl but the words never left her lips as she was overcome with a chocking feeling in her throat. She felt like she was suffocating, her heart was pounding and her world turned dark as Faora regained control.

Faora pushed herself up off the cold floor "You're strong for a human Alex or stubborn." Faora waited for a reply from Alex but heard nothing. She smiled to herself before turning and heading over to the building behind her. Faora entered the code before sliding the large metal door open; she entered and turned on the lights. She looked around the room and immediately felt relaxed; this was her refuge. The walls were painted white and the windows had been blacked out. Faora walked over to the opposite side of the room and lay down on the brown leather sofa. She still felt weak as she hadn't fully recovered from her last vessel. She had felt his illness crawling around him and weakening her. Faora discovered he had lung cancer and was dying.

She hadn't planned to possess a DEO agent but Alex had impressed her during their fight and the DEO had attacked before she could possess her next victim. She never imagined she would be possessing Kara Zor El's sister. She planned on having fun tormenting Kara Zor El but would need time to recharge and adapt to her new vessel. Faora smiled and closed her eyes and played Alex's memories over and over in her mind before finally allowing her body to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Kara flew over National City; she closed her eyes and listened. It was almost 2am and the City was silent. When her hearing failed to pick up any signs of Alex/Faora she began scanning the City using her x-Ray vision.

Kara was startled by the ringing in her ear. She quickly recovered and pressed her finger against her ear peace. "Please tell me you've found her"

"Found who?" James asked

"James, sorry I thought you were Henshaw"

"Is everything ok, I've seen you fly by Catco at least three times in the last thirty minutes"

"Why are you still at Catco?"

"Cat had some last minute edits for me to fix. Who's missing?"

"Meet me in are secret office" Kara arrived a few minutes before James walked into the office.

"Hey is everything ok" James asked

Kara sat down on the sofa as tears ran down her face. James quickly moved to Kara's side and pulled her into a hug; she buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"Kara, what's happened" James spoke softly

"It's Alex. She's been taken"

James sat in silence as Kara explained what had happened at the warehouse and the DEO. It took him a few minutes to digest all the information once Kara had finished explaining.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

"We still don't know where she is and Hank refuses to accept the Jailers help. I just want my sister back." Kara sobbed.

"If there's anyone who can save Alex, it's you."

"I don't know how." Kara admitted.

"You will find a way just like Alex found a way to bring you back from the black mercy"

"She's always looked out for me, protected me...I should be out there looking" Kara said as she stood

"When was the last time you ate or slept" James asked. His voice was full of concern.

"I need to get back out there"

"If you're going to defeat Faora and save Alex, you're going to need your strength. Please sit"

Kara hesitated before sitting back down.

"There's some left over Pizza down stairs, I'll go grab it"

Kara nodded and sunk into the sofa.

When James returned with the pizza, he found Kara fast asleep on the sofa. He placed the pizza on the nearby desk before gently lifting Kara's legs onto the sofa. He tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear and gently kissed her forehead before taken a seat in the office chair opposite.

Kara blinked and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light. She looked around the room and felt disorientated before the memories of the previous night came flooding. She sat up quickly and was about to leave when James and Winn entered the office.

"Hey Kara" Winn said as he wrapped his arms around her "James told me about Alex. I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do, name it."

"Thanks Winn, what time is it?" Kara frowned

"8:30"James replied has he handed Kara a coffee and small bag from Noonan's.

Kara's eyes widened "8:30! How could you let me sleep so late?"

"Because you clearly needed it. Besides, you should really explain you're absence to Cat before leaving" James replied.

"I can't worry about Cat right now"

"Alex wouldn't want you to lose your job, just explain to Cat..."

"That my sister's been possessed by an alien and currently missing" Kara interrupted.

"You might want to leave the possessed by an alien part out" Winn said.

Kara rolled her eyes "Fine"

"You may want to change "Winn pointed out.

"I have a change of clothes here" Kara replied and indicated for the two men to leave the room so she could change. Kara quickly called Hank for an update but the DEO had no new leads or intel. Hank had offered to call Cat and play the FBI role but Kara declined and made her way to Cat's office. Kara took a deep breath, walked straight past Siobhan and into Cat's office.

"Miss Grant"

"Assistant number 2" Cat replied not looking up

Kara ignored her new nickname "There's...I've..."

"Use your words Kira" Cat asked as she looked up at Kara and placed her glasses on the desk.

"My sister is missing"

"Oh...that's unfortunate. Have you informed the authorities?" Cat asked

Kara thought carefully "The FBI are involved but I feel like I should be out there looking too"

"The FBI" Cat asked.

"Yes, the FBI." Kara thought quickly "They think her disappearance could be related to an experiment she was working on...in her lab because she's a scientist" The words just kept coming out her mouth before she could stop them.

Cat frowned "I'm sure Siobhan can manage without you getting in the way." Cat placed her glasses back on and waved her hand dismissing Kara. Kara turned and headed towards the door.

"And Kara" Cat called. Kara turned to face Cat "I'm sure you will find your sister"

"Thank you Miss Grant" Kara replied before leaving Catco and heading to the DEO.

 _ **Flashback/Memory**_

 _The bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Alex picked up her bag from beneath her desk and began packing her books inside. She headed out of the class room and down the hall. She saw Kara waiting for her near the exit and sighed._

" _She's so strange"_

" _I know, right. It's like she's from another planet"_

" _The Danvers must be pretty desperate to replace their dork of a daughter, they'll take anyone in"_

 _Alex heard the group of teenage girls gossiping about ten feet in front of her. They hadn't noticed her standing there as all three were staring at Kara. Alex turned and headed to the opposite side of the school and used the exit at the back._

 _Alex hadn't gone straight home as instructed by her parents. Instead she just walked around the small town before taken the scenic route home. She had spent two hours all alone for the first time in weeks. She began thinking about Kara and wondering if she had got home ok. Her pace quickened before turning into a sprint. She entered the house panting and found her mother sitting at the dining table. Their eyes locked._

" _Alexandra, where have you been?"_

" _I was at the library." Alex lied. "Is Kara home yet" she asked._

 _Eliza stared at her daughter "She's upstairs. She hasn't spoken a word since she got home. Why didn't you wait for her?"_

" _I'm not her keeper mom. Kara's more than capable of finding her way home without me"_

" _You are her sister; you should be looking out for her"_

" _So you keep telling me" Alex snapped before stomping upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and was about the slam it shut but stopped when she saw Kara lying on her bed. Alex knew she had been crying. She moved over to her own bed and looked over to Kara._

" _What happened" Alex asked._

" _Nothing" Kara replied not looking at Alex._

 _Alex moved and sat on Kara's bed and waited for Kara to speak. A few minutes past before Kara propped herself up on her elbow._

" _I was waiting for you but you didn't show up. Nancy, Emily and Louise offered to walk me home" Kara looked away and blinked away her tears._

 _Alex could feel the guilt building inside her. "What did they do?"_

" _It doesn't matter"_

" _Kara"_

" _They pushed me around; called me a freak and" Kara paused "They stole my mother's necklace" tears ran down Kara's face and Alex instinctively wrapped her arms around her sister. "It's going to be alright, I promise" Alex held Kara and she fell asleep in her arms._

 _The next day, Alex waited for the girls to appear in the yard. She scanned the area and saw all three having lunch at a nearby table. Alex felt the rage burn inside her as she made her way over to their table._

" _What do you want freak" Emily asked._

" _That necklace doesn't belong to you. Give it back" Alex replied trying to keep her cool._

" _It was a present from your sister" The girls began to laugh amongst each other._

" _I'm only going to ask you once"_

" _Or what" Emily replied as she stood in front of Alex. Their faces were inches apart. Nancy looked away but Louise turned in her seat and looked up at the two._

" _I don't want to fight. I just want Kara's neck..." Alex fell backwards as Emily punched her in the side of her face. The sound of Emily and Louise's laughter filled her ears. Alex saw red, she pushed herself back to her feet and charged at Emily. They fell to the floor and began rolling back and forth. They each punched and kicked. During the struggle Alex managed to pull the necklace from Emily's neck and held it tight in her palm. A group of children surrounded them and began to chant. Alex managed to kick Emily off her and roll away. There was no need to continue fighting; she had what she came for. Alex began to walk away but was unable to get through the crowd that had formed._

" _What's the matter Danvers, you afraid to fight me?"_

 _Alex didn't reply_

" _Or should I go find your freak of a sister"_

" _Stay away from my sister" this was the first time Alex referred to Kara as her sister in public._

" _Or what?"_

 _Without any warning Alex swung and hit Emily in the face and the girl dropped to the floor. Alex turned the girl onto her back and was about to hit her again but felt herself being pulled up and dragged away._

" _Let me go" Alex shouted as she struggled to break free_

" _Enough!" Mrs Spoors shouted. Alex froze "My office now!"_

 _Later that evening, Eliza had sent Alex to her room. She had grounded Alex for two weeks which felt odd to Alex as she had never been grounded before._

" _I'm sorry I got you in trouble" Kara said "Does it hurt" Kara motioned to the bruise forming on the side of Alex's face._

" _Firstly it wasn't your fault I got in trouble. I'm responsible for my own actions and secondly yes, it does hurt." Alex replied as she pressed her hand to her jaw. "But it was worth it" Alex said as she dangled Kara's necklace in front of. Kara's eyes widened as she leapt from her bed._

" _Alex...I don't know how to thank you"_

" _You don't have to thank me; just accept this as my apology for leaving you at school that day. None of this would have happened if I hadn't of left you." Alex indicated for Kara to turn around so she could place the necklace around her neck. Kara turned back to face Alex; she looked down at the necklace "Thank you Alex. This means a lot to me"_

" _I know, it was your mothers..."_

" _No, I mean what you did for me; it means a lot and I won't forget it"_

" _That's what sister's are for"_

 _Kara pulled Alex into a hug and squeezed._

" _Ouch" Alex heard her bone crack and a sharp pain shot up her side._

 _Kara quickly released her grip "I'm sorry"_

" _It's ok." Alex rubbed her side "Looks like your getting your superhuman strength" She smiled._

Faora flung forward and almost fell off the sofa; she blinked and looked around the room. The memory had felt so real to her; it was as if she had lived it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to say a big thank you for all the kind comments and advise. I really appreciate it. Still not 100% sure where I'm going with this story; I'm just making it up as I go but promise I won't leave it unfinished. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chap 7

Faora swung her legs over and sat on the edge of the couch; she glanced down at Alex's watch and was disappointed to discover she had slept for fourteen hours. She stood and stretched her arms above her head before moving over to a large wooden desk. She stared at the notice board above the desk; it was full off newspaper clippings Faora had collected over the years. Each story she collected related to a Fort Rozz escapee. Although the DEO had been quick to cover each incident up; she knew the escapees had been involved and most likely captured. Faora studied the stories in an attempt to learn from the escapees mistakes and avoid capture. Faora had survived over twelve years with her first vessel. After his death she decided to use humans in an attempt to blend in but she was too powerful and they eventually died. Her first human vessel lasted a month; she had enjoyed toying with the lives of his friends and family. Faora quit his job, emptied his bank account and broke up with his fiancée a week before the wedding. His parents thought he was going through a mid life crisis; little did they know he was buried in a shallow grave just outside the City.

Faora had no plans to take over the world or fight in Non's army but she feared his plans to take over the planet and wipe out the human race would mean the end of existence. Non wanted Earth for his kind only, the rest would be banished. Faora was a survivor and she didn't plan on waiting around for the war to begin.

Faora opened one of the desk draws and pulled out a roll of dollar bills before heading to the door. She caught Alex's reflection in a small mirror and brushed her hand through her hair and smiled "I better get you cleaned up; I wouldn't want your sister thinking I'm not taken care of you."

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kara slammed her fist down on the DEO table, causing a crack to appear in the glass.

"Supergirl" Hank warned

"This is pointless" Kara said "It's been almost two days and still no leads."

"I understand you're frustrated but destroying DEO equipment won't help find Alex"

"But it will make me feel better" Kara said before looking away "I'm sorry, I know your all doing everything you can to find Alex. I'm just..."

"Director Henshaw we've found her" Agent Vasquez called

Hank and Kara rushed over to agent Vasquez "Where" Hank asked as agent Vasquez pulled up the City's security footage.

Kara stared at the monitor and saw her sister walk down the street before stopping and smiling up at the camera. Kara watched as Alex turned and entered a bar.

"I know where that is" Kara began "its bar down town called "The rooftop."

"Faora is baiting you" Hank began

"I don't care, I'm going" Kara replied

"We can't just go in there guns blazing, civilians could get hurt"

"Then we do it quietly. I'll go in while you provide back up outside"

"Quietly" Hank said as he looked Kara up and down

"I was planning on changing" Kara replied "I'll meet you there"

Kara entered the bar; she quickly scanned the ground floor but couldn't see Alex. She squeezed herself between the weekend drinkers and stood with her back against the wall. She lowered her glasses and scanned the floors above her, nothing. Kara moved on and scanned the rooftop. Her heart missed a beat as she spotted Alex sitting at a table opposite the bar. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and rushed up the stairs.

"You took your time" Faora said as she watched Kara approach her table. "Please, sit"

Kara sat in the seat opposite Faora. The rooftop bar was a lot quieter then the floors below, Kara assumed this had something to do with the drop in temperature.

"I'm sure you have many questions but first let me apologise for locking you in that room. I have a habit of acting without thinking." Faora said as she took a sip of her bourbon.

Kara stared at Faora. She looked and sounded like Alex but this was not her sister. Her tone was cold and she lacked any sign of human emotion. She ignored Faora's apology and stared into her eyes "Alex, can you hear me" Kara pleaded.

Faora chuckled "I'm afraid Alex is long gone Kara."

Kara gripped her chair in an attempt to stop herself leaping over the table and attacking Faora.

"I'm curious, why do you still keep this human around. It's not like you need her the way I do" Faora asked.

Kara's grip on the chair tightened "Her name is Alex and she's my sister."

Faora watched as Kara tried to control her emotions; she couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much. "Unfortunately you're going to have to learn to live without her."

Kara's eyes flamed but she held herself in check "Let me take her place, I'm stronger you can use me."

"Supergirl, what are you doing" Kara's super hearing picked up Hank's voice from the building opposite but she ignored it and continued to glare stare at Faora.

Faora tilted her head to the right "Alex means that much to you."

"Yes" Kara replied through gritted teeth.

Faora knew how much Alex cared for Kara; she had felt her emotions and shared her memories and now she knew Kara felt the same. "Unfortunately Kara, kryptonians and my kind don't mix well" Faora replied and took another sip of her drink.

"Then why lead me here."

Faora chuckled again "Did you think I was planning on possessing you? Please, Kryptonian's are the only species I despise more than humans."

Kara had enough of the small talk and rose to her feet "Get up, I'm taken you"

"Sit down Kara, were not finished" Faora glared up at her but Kara didn't move. "How many humans do you think I could kill before you or your DEO friends could stop me?"

Kara looked around the bar "I won't let you hurt these people"

"Then sit down"

Kara clenched her jaw and sat back down. "What do you want?"

"I've grew bored of this planet Kara" Faora replied as she looked around the bar; she turned back to face Kara "I want the Master Jailer's ship"

Kara was caught off guard, she wasn't expecting that request "That's not possible"

"We both know it's possible. Are you forgetting I share Alex's memories" Faora tapped her finger against the side of her head.

"Then you know the ship as a giant hole in its roof."

"And that's where you come in. I'm sure your laser eyes, heat vision or whatever your calling it can fix it up"

"No" Kara was on her feet again "I will find a way to save Alex without helping you, now get up."

Faora folded her legs under the table and sat back in the chair "I haven't finished my drink."

Kara pulled the drink from Faora's hand and slammed it back on the table. The glass shattered followed by a loud bang exploding around them and Kara felt herself falling. Both Kara and Faora crashed onto the second floor. Kara noticed Faora drop a small black device and assumed she had triggered the explosion which caused the roof to collapse. The crowd around her screamed and ran to the exit. Kara got to her feet and chased after Faora who had ran to the back of the bar and escaped through the fire exit.

Kara quickly caught up with Faora in the alley and tackled her to the ground. She turned Faora onto her back and held her hands down at her side.

"Careful Kara, you're hurting Alex" Faora chuckled

Without realising Kara loosened her grip and Faora managed to kick her off. Faora charged at Kara, she aimed a fist at her face but Kara managed to dodge it and push her back. Faora crashed into a large dumpster but recovered quickly. She lifted the dumpster and threw it at Kara.

Kara caught the dumpster and dropped it to the side. Pain exploded down the side of her face as Faora's fist collided with her jaw. Kara staggered backwards and fell to the ground as Faora kicked the back of her knee. Faora delivered blow after blow.

"Stop holding back" Faora spat as she pulled Kara to her knees and wrapped her arm around her neck. "Fight back!" Faora shouted as she tightened her grip around Kara's neck.

Kara reluctantly elbowed Faora in the gut before pulling her over her shoulder. Faora crashed onto the ground but managed to bend her knee and kick Kara in the face.

"Are you forgetting who taught you how fight...little sister?"

"Don't you dare call me that again." Kara charged at Faora and the two flew down the alley and across the street; glass shattered around them as they crashed into a shop window.

Kara could hear the agents approaching as she stood and looked around the store for Faora.

"Supergirl" Hank called as he entered the store "Where is she"

"She was just here, She can't be far" Kara replied as she noticed a pool of blood on the floor; she followed the trail to the back of the store and pushed open the door. The trail ended and there was no sign of Faora.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Faora removed the small pieces of glass from Alex's upper arm before cleaning the wound and covering it up with a bandage. She checked that the wound on Alex's thigh had stopped bleeding before applying a fresh bandage. Faora leaned back in her chair and glanced up at the notice board, she had come too close to being captured. Her eyes fell on a newspaper clipping of Supergirl and she felt the anger burn inside her. She would need insurances for their next encounter. Faora had been so sure Kara would have given her the ship in exchange for her sister's life but she had been wrong. She thought to herself "Of course" she stood and grabbed her jacket from the side and headed for the exit " _time to visit mammy dearest."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We were so close, I had her" Kara said as she paced up and down.

"At least we know what she wants" Hank replied

"What are we going to do?"

Hank lowered his before answering "Whatever it takes to get Alex back." Hank turned and headed away from the control room "Let's go talk to the Jailer." Kara turned and quickly followed Hank to the cells.

"You took your time" The Jailer said as Kara and Hank approached the cell "I'm guessing he took some persuading" the Jailer nodded towards Hank but kept his eyes on Kara.

"Just a little" Kara replied.

"So do we have a deal" The Jailer asked.

Hank hesitated for a moment and thought of Alex "I will grant you your freedom if you help us save Alex and promise never to return to this planet."

"You have my word but I also want my suit."

"Deal" Kara replied which earned her a glare from Hank but she didn't care, Alex was running out of time. "Can I trust you?"

The Jailer stared at Kara "I will help banish Faora and leave this planet; you have my word Kara Zor El."

Hank sighed before opening the cell door and stepped aside as the Jailer exited his cell. "So, what's your plan?" Hank asked.

"As I explained to Kara, I have a device that will open a portal which will return me to my home planet. The portal should be powerful enough to pull Faora from your agent but we only have one chance; you have to make sure Faora is next to the portal once it's open."

"I will make sure she's there" Kara replied

The Jailer nodded "Now, where's my ship"

"Right where you left it" Hank answered

The jailer frowned and took a step towards Hank "You left my ship at the cabin"

"Relax; I have agents guarding your ship."

"Somehow that thought doesn't make me want to relax."

"Guys" Kara interrupted "Can we move this along"

Hank suddenly grabbed the Jailers wrists and slapped on some DEO cuffs.

"This wasn't part of the deal" The Jailer said as he raised his hands

"It's just for show. Kara will accompany you to your ship and help with the repairs but if you try anything, I will hunt you down and..."

"I have given Kara Zor El my word." The Jailer interrupted.

Hank moved towards Kara "Be careful" he said quietly

"I will, let me know if...when you find Alex." Kara replied before leading the Jailer out of the DEO.

Faora stood on the porch of Alex's childhood home. She shook her head in an attempt to push Alex's memories from her mind. She thought of knocking but instead turned the door knob and entered the house. Faora moved into the sitting room, her eyes fell on the many family photos displayed around the room.

"Alex"

Faora turned and saw a women she knew to be Eliza enter the room from the kitchen.

"This is unexpected, is everything ok. Is Kara...?"

"Kara's fine, I just had some leave to take and thought I'd surprise you." Faora interrupted coldly.

"Well it's good to see you" Eliza said as she hugged Faora. Faora hated this type of contact, she never understood why humans greeted each other this way but she played along and wrapped her arms around Eliza. Faora heard movement coming from the kitchen and saw a man enter to room; she couldn't recall any memory of him. Eliza stepped back to face the man.

"Tom...erm...this is my daughter Alexandra" Eliza said as she looked back to Alex.

Faora looked between the two humans and suppressed her chuckle before reaching out her hand to Tom "It's Alex". Faora shook Tom's hand and squeezed a little too tight.

Tom winced and pulled his Hand away "Nice to meet you Alex."

"I'll make us some tea or do you prefer coffee" Eliza asked Faora as she made her way back into the kitchen. Faora and Tom followed Eliza "Do you have anything stronger?" Faora asked

"Alex, don't you think it's a little early" Eliza frowned

"No"

Eliza stared at her daughter "I'll make some coffee"

Faora sat on the chair opposite Tom. She hadn't expected Eliza to have company and was in no mood to make small talk. She wanted him gone, one way or another.

"So your mother tells me you're a scientist" Tom said

"Does she now; funny, she hasn't told me anything about you" Faora watched as Tom shuffled in his chair. "How long have you been dating my mother?"

"I wouldn't say dating, we're colleagues." Tom replied as Eliza placed their drinks in front of them; she gave Faora a warning look but Faora ignored it and pushed her cup of coffee away.

"Did she also tell you how my father was a scientist?" Faora continued.

"Alex, that's enough" Eliza said

"Perhaps I should leave" Tom said as he stood

"Perhaps you should" Faora replied as Eliza showed Tom to the door, no doubt apologising for her behaviour. Faora walked over to the drinks cupboard and poured herself a glass of bourbon before sitting back down at the table.

"That was uncalled for Alex"

"Trust me; my bluntness properly just saved Tom's life."

"What's going on Alex?" Eliza asked as she noticed the glass of bourbon in Faora's hand.

Faora stood in front of Eliza "I'm curious to know why you put Kara Zor El before your own daughter? What kind of mother puts an others child before her own?"

"I didn't, why would you say that?" Eliza replied

Faora was growing bored; she pulled the gun from the back of her jeans and held it at her side. Eliza stared down at the gun "Alex...what are you doing."

"Oh enough with the questions...sit down!" Faora shouted.

"What's getting into you?"

"Not what but who?" Faora replied as she grabbed Eliza by the back of the neck and forced her down onto a nearby chair. Eliza glanced at her mobile to her right.

"Go ahead, pick it up"

"Alex..."

"Alex is long gone" Faora interrupted "It's time to call your other daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Both Kara and the Jailer landed just outside the cabin. Thankfully Hank had already called ahead and relieved the agents on guard. Who knows how they would of reacted if they saw the Jailer fully suited approaching them.

"You first" The jailer said as he opened the door for Kara to enter. Kara watched the Jailer as she entered the cabin and made her way to the centre of the room. She began to pull up the floor boards and reveal the ship below.

"You know I did have another way in." The Jailer said

"My ways quicker" Kara replied as she flew through the hole and towards the ship. The Jailer followed and examined the hole in the roof of his ship.

"Can you fix it" Kara asked as she hovered above the ship.

"I can repair the internal damage but you will need to repair the hole."

Kara examined the hole before bending the metal back into shape; she used her heat vision to weld it together.

"I'm impressed" The Jailer said before entering his ship, followed closely by Kara. She watched as the Jailer began checking switches and the contents of his ship.

"So, where's this device." She asked but the Jailer didn't answer. Instead he continued checking his ship. "Hey!" Kara called. The Jailer looked back at Kara before moving to the opposite side of his ship. Kara's heartbeat quickened as he disappeared around a corner; she slowly followed and turned the corner. She watched as the Jailer entered a code and pulled open a small metal door. He turned and revealed the device to Kara.

"This will help us get what we want." The Jailer placed the device over his left arm and attached it to his suit. He looked back at Kara "You look worried, did you think I would betray you?"

"For a moment I did."

"I gave you my word and I will honour it."

"Thank you"

The Jailer thought for a moment "Why are you risking so much for this human." He asked.

Kara hesitated before answering "She's my sister."

"Sister" The Jailer repeated and Kara nodded. "I think the others are right when they say you're more human than Kryptonian" The Jailer chuckled.

Kara frowned "Do you have family?"

The Jailer stopped in his tracks "I have. That's why I need to return home."

"So you know how it feels"

The Jailer nodded "We will get your sister back."

"And you will see your family again."

The Jailer smiled "I'd better get to work fixing my ship."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's still going straight to voice mail" Eliza said as she placed her phone back on the table.

Faora kicked the empty chair in front of her and it flew across the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Eliza asked as she fought to stay in control of her emotions. She noticed the gun on the edge of the table as Faora turned and walked away from her.

Faora glared at Eliza, if she didn't need her she would have gladly broke the women's neck. She jumped up on the bench and perched herself on the edge "You really should be more concerned with what I will do to Alex if Kara doesn't do as I've asked."

"If you hurt my daughters"

Faora chuckled "You'll what"

Eliza dived forward, grabbed the gun and pointed it Faora; her hands began to shake as she looked into her daughters eyes.

"We both know you're not about to shoot your daughter." Faora said as she pushed herself off the bench.

"You are not my daughter"

Faora held her hand over her heart "Now that hurt...deeply."

"Where is my daughter?" Eliza shouted

"She's right here" Faora moved towards Eliza.

"Stop...just stop. What have you done to Alex?"

Faora reached forward and grabbed the gun from Eliza's. "You should have took the shot" Faora said before hitting the butt of the gun against Eliza's head; she dropped to the floor and blood poured from the side of her head.

Faora stepped over Eliza's unconscious body and retrieved her phone from the table; she dialled Hanks number and he answered after four rings.

"Mrs Danvers" Hank said

"More like Agent" Faora replied.

"Faora, what have you done, where's Eliza"

"She's still alive, for now."

"If you hurt her..."

"Save your threats Martian. Give me what I want and I will let Eliza live."

Hank hesitated "I will need time to repair the ship."

"You have two hours and Martian, if you try anything Alex will be the one who suffers." Faora

"No tricks, we just want Alex and Eliza back."

"I'll see you there" Faora crushed the phone in her hand before picking Eliza from the floor. "We're going on a little road trip" Faora said as she carried Eliza's motionless body to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you almost done" Kara asked.

"Almost" The Jailer replied as he rose from the floor and sat in the pilot seat. He began flicking switches "Come one" He said through gritted teeth. "Come on" The power flickered but the engines wouldn't start; the Jailer punched the controls as the ships power cut out.

"Take it easy, I'm sure you'll get it started."

"This would have been easier if your sister hadn't blown a hole in the roof" The Jailer snapped.

"She wouldn't have had to if you hadn't gone on a killing spree and kidnapped me" Kara snapped back. Kara turned and took a few minutes to compose herself "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"There are a few more things I can check."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Kara" Hank called from above before the Jailer could answer. Hoping Hank had good news, Kara left the ship and flew up to the surface

"Have you found her?"

"She called" Hank stared at Kara "She has Eliza"

"What, how...why would she..." Kara struggled to form a sentence as her mind raced from one scenario to the other. She raced outside and was about to take flight when Hank called after her.

"Kara wait...Faora is coming to us."

"What... why?"

"She thinks I'm given her the ship"

"But what about Eliza, she could be hurt."

"As long as she believes we're given her the ship, she won't hurt Eliza or Alex."

Suddenly a loud bang exploded around them and both Kara and Hank fell to the floor. They were covered in the remains of the cabin as the Jailers ship broke through and hovered above them. Seconds felt like hours as Kara stared up at the ship hoping the Jailer wouldn't go back on his word and leave without helping Alex. Kara's eyes followed the ship as it flew to her right and landed thirty feet away from, relief washed over.

The ships door opened and the Jailer stepped outside smiling "It works" He shouted.

Hank and Kara got to their feet and walked over to the Jailer. "You did it." The Jailer nodded as he stared back at his ship, clearly impressed with himself.

"Now all we need is Faora." The Jailer said.

"We don't need to worry about locating her, she's coming to us" Kara replied.

"Why would she do that?"

"She wants your ship"

"There is no way I'm given her my ship. We had a deal."

"We're not given her your ship." Hank interrupted "We will still use the portal to separate her from Alex. Faora doesn't know your here, we can use that to our advantage."

"How much time do we have?" The Jailer asked.

"Just over a hour."

"I better get everything prepared for her arrival."


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Faora drove Eliza's car to the end of the dirt track and dragged her from the passenger seat, dropping her to the floor. Eliza rolled onto her back "Where are we?" She asked as she tried to refocus.

"Start walking" Faora spat as she pulled Eliza to her feet. Eliza staggered forward. Faora chuckled "You humans are so weak and pathetic."

"Why are you doing this?"

Faora tilted her head and stared at Eliza "There is a war coming and I don't plan on sticking around to see the outcome." Faora stepped closer to Eliza, their faces inches apart "You see, I've always been a survivor Eliza and thanks to Alex's knowledge I now have a way of getting off this infested planet."

"My daughters will stop you."

"Aw, you humans do like to live in hope." Faora said before grabbing Eliza and pushing her forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had begun to set and darkness was already filling the forest around them. Kara watched as the last bit of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked as he sat beside Kara.

"I'll be better once we save Alex and Eliza."

Hank smiled "Me too. I can't help but feel responsible, I should never have brought Alex into the DEO. I'm supposed to be protecting her." Hank said sadly.

"Don't do that, this isn't your fault. Faora..."

"Did someone say my name" Faora called as she stepped into the opening.

Kara jumped to her feet and turned to face Faora. Her heart ached at the sight of Eliza; she locked eyes with her adoptive mother "It's going to be ok, I promise." Eliza nodded as tears ran down her face.

Faora stared at the ship "I see you've kept your word." Faora said as she nodded towards the ship.

Kara moved so she was standing between the ship and Faora. "And now you need to keep yours, let my family go."

Faora pushed Eliza to her knees and held the gun to her head. Kara and Hank rushed forward. "Don't come any closer" Faora shouted.

"What are you doing? You have your ship; just let them go." Kara shouted back.

"I have one more request" Faora stared at Hank "This vessel is growing weak; I will need someone to take her place."

Without hesitation Hank stepped forward "I will take her place."Faora smiled before releasing her grip on Eliza.

"J'onn no, I won't let you." Kara began

"This is not your decision Kara, I promised to keep Alex safe and I plan on keeping that promise."

Without warning Faora charged at Kara and pushed her hard in the chest. Kara flew backwards and crashed into the side of the ship; she pushed herself back up and watched as Faora grabbed Hank. This was not part of the plan and Kara refused to let Faora hurt another loved one; she clenched her fists and flew at Faora and the two crashed into the ground. Hank quickly helped Eliza to her feet and moved her out of harm's way.

Kara stood behind Faora and wrapped her arms around her; she held Faora's arms to her side. "I know your still in there Alex, I need you to fight."

Faora bent forward and launched her head backwards and felt the back of her head collide with Kara's face. Kara released her gip and staggered backwards; she felt another blow to her chest, face and gut as she fell to the floor. Faora stood over her "I expected more from you Kara. You've spent too much time with humans, it's made you weak."

"No, it's what makes me strong" Kara said as she tackled Faora to the ground.

Hank returned to the opening and saw Kara and Faora fighting, each trying to gain the upper hand. Part of him wanted to go help Kara but he turned and headed for the ship.

"She's here, is the portal ready." Hank asked.

"Almost, I just need to make a few more adjustments."

"We're running out of time."

"Then take this and stall her."The Jailer replied as he pushed a large silver weapon into Hank's chest. Hank took hold of the weapon and examined it "I won't shoot Alex."

"Don't worry, it will only stun her." The Jailer turned and continued adjusting the device on his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kara" Faora whispered. Kara was sitting on top of Faora her fist raised and ready to hit its target; she stared back and tilted her head "Alex?" Kara asked as she lowered her arm.

"I'm so sorry Kara"

"Alex" Kara repeated pulling her up into a hug. Tears ran down Kara's face as she wrapped her arms around Alex. The embrace felt cold and lacked affection. Kara heard Faora chuckle and she stepped back and held her at arm's length.

"I'm sorry; I really thought I could play along but the look on your face."Faora laughed "It's priceless."

Kara was filled with rage as she spun Faora around and let go. She watched as Faora crashed hard into the remains of the cabin. Faora swung a large bit of timber at Kara and she flew backwards into the forest. Blood poured from the back of Faora's head as she staggered to her feet; she saw Hank standing in the entrance of the ship and charged at him. Pain erupted through her body; she looked up and saw Hank pointing a weapon at her. She clenched her fists and continued to walk towards him.

"It's over Faora" Hank shouted as Kara appeared at his side. Faora refused to give up, she just needed to get closer to Hank. Hank pressed the trigger again and watched as Faora dropped to her knees. Faora screamed as the electricity burnt through her body. Memories flashed before her eyes as she was overcome with human emotion; she fought to stay in control of Alex but felt weak as pain travelled around her.

"That's enough" Kara said and Hank lowered the stun gun to his side. They watched as Faora's body shook uncontrollably. "Alex please, come back to me."Kara pleaded

Faora looked up at Kara and saw tears running down her face; she felt a small lump rise in her throat and looked away. Her eyes fell on a small object on the ground. It looked familiar but she couldn't recall where she had seen it; she reached out and picked it up; it was Kara's necklace, the one her mother had given her. It must have falling off during their fight. She held the necklace in the palm of her hand, Faora felt herself slipping backwards into darkness as Alex's regained control.

Alex blinked and took deep, steady breaths; she slowly lifted her head and looked up at them both "Kara" Alex said weakly.

Kara stared into Alex's eyes and knew it was her sister looking back at her "Alex" Kara dropped to her knees and pulled Alex into a hug.

"Everything's just a blur" Alex begun

"It's ok, you're save now."

"What did I miss" The Jailer asked as he looked down at Kara and Alex.

Alex looked up at him and frowned "What's he doing here?"

"It's a long story but he's here to help."

"You can't trust him Kara." Alex said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"We can, he could have escaped earlier but he chose to stay and help."

Alex stared back at the Jailer; she still didn't trust him but she trusted Kara.

"Alex" Eliza called as she ran towards them.

The memory of Faora attacking her mother flashed before her eyes. "Mom" Alex said as her mother wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry; I never wanted to hurt you."

"Sshh...It wasn't you Alex." Eliza held out her hand and Kara took it and allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace.

"Er...I'm sorry to be the one to break up the happy reunion but we still have prisoner to banish." The Jailer said.

Alex dried her eyes against her sleeve "So what's the plan."


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

The Jailer stood in front of Kara. "Once the portal is open it will suck everything and anything that is in close proximity."

"What's stopping it pulling Alex through?" Hank asked

"Your men left this behind" The Jailer said as threw a rope to Hank "Tie it around her and hold on." The Jailer turned and headed back to his ship.

"I don't like this. It's too risky" Kara said

"There is another way." Hank replied

"No!" Alex said as she took the rope from Hank and tied it around her waist. "I won't let Faora take you. This will work."

"You ready" The Jailer called.

"We need a few minutes" Kara called back. The Jailer shook his head. Attached the device between the ships entrance and headed to the cockpit.

"Mom, I need you to leave" Alex said. Eliza held her daughter tight and refused to let go. "I'm not leaving you"

"I can't fight Faora if I'm worrying about you." Alex kissed her mother's cheek "I love." Eliza continued to sob "I love you too."

Alex looked to Kara indicating her sister to step in. Kara gently pulled Eliza away from Alex and guided her to a safe distance.

Alex turned to Hank "I need you to promise you will look after them if things go south."

"Alex..."

"Promise me." Alex interrupted.

Hank nodded "I promise."

Alex smiled "Thank you."

Kara returned to Alex's side and looked between the two "What's going on" She asked.

"Nothing" Alex answered as she took hold of Kara's hand. "Kara, whatever happens I..."

"Stop...there will be no goodbyes today." Kara fought back the tears. Hank stood between the two sisters and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We will get through this together."

There was a loud explosion and all three looked towards the ship. There was a blinding light and a force pushed them backwards. They looked back and saw a circular hole forming in the ships entrance. A small electrical storm began to form and lightning struck nearby trees and rocks. Alex looked back to her sister and squeezed her hand.

"No goodbyes remember" Kara said as she pulled Alex to her feet.

Alex nodded "Be right back". She let go of Kara's hand and walked towards the portal. Kara felt something in her hand and looked down at her palm; her mother's necklace, tears ran down her face as she remembered the last time Alex had returned her necklace. She watched as her sister got closer to the portal. Kara tightened her grip on the rope. Hank transformed and stood behind her; he dug his feet into the ground and held onto the end of the rope.

Alex shielded her eyes from the blinding lights; she could feel the portal pulling her closer. She felt the rope tighten around her waist as Kara and J'onn held onto the opposite end. Suddenly, Alex fell forward, her chest was tight and her throat burnt; she felt as if she was suffocating. Faora fought to regain control and saw the portal through Alex's eyes before being pulled from her body.

Kara looked on in horror as a black liquid hovered above her sister before being sucked into the portal. There was another loud explosion and lightning struck around them. Kara felt herself being pulled towards the portal and used all her strength to pull back.

"It's not stable." The Jailer shouted from inside the cockpit.

Eliza had heard the explosions and raced back to the opening. Kara heard Eliza scream and saw her fly towards the portal. Hank let go of the rope and flew towards her. He caught her and tried to fly away from the portal. He felt himself being sucked back; he quickly changed his course and flew upwards.

Kara felt bolt of lightning hit her chest and she fell backwards; she managed to keep her hold on the rope. Alex looked back at Kara, adrenaline rushed through her as she saw Kara being pulled towards the portal. She couldn't risk her sister being sucked into the portal.

"I won't let you go." Kara shouted.

"I know" Alex smiled before retrieving the knife from inside her boot. She looked back up at her sister "I love you." Alex shouted before cutting the rope. Kara flew backwards and Alex was sucked into the portal. Lights exploded around Kara, she pushed herself to her feet and flew towards the portal. She crashed hard into a large rock and it shattered around her. She was too late, the portal had closed and Alex was gone.

J'onn landed in front of her "What happened?" He asked as he looked around for Alex. There was no sign of Alex, the Jailer or his ship.

"She...She cut the rope" Kara answered in disbelief. "She's gone, my sister is gone."


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Kara looked down at the ground where the portal had opened. Time seemed to stand still as Kara replayed the last image of her sister over and over in her head. Suddenly the pain was too much to bare; she fell to her knees and screamed; tears ran down her dirt covered face as she dug her hands into the soil and clenched her fists. Hank knelt down in front of Kara and held her against his chest; he felt his own tears escaping as a large lump formed in his throat. He tightened his grip around Kara as she continued to sob into his chest.

Eliza sat with her back against a tree and pulled her legs up to her chest. The sound of Kara's screams echoed around her. There was no need to race to her side, Eliza knew what the screams meant and rushing towards it would only confirm what she feared and she wasn't ready for that; she was not ready to hear her daughter was gone.

Eliza wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard movement in front of her; she looked up and saw Kara and Hank standing over her. Kara's eyes were red and her face glistened with freshly shed tears.

Kara held out her hand and Eliza took it and allowed herself to be pulled up from the ground and wrapped her arms around Kara. She felt numb and disorientated "No, no...no, not Alex" Eliza said as she shook her head side to side; she stepped away from Kara and began walking through the woods with no direction in mind. This didn't feel like her life, the chain had been broken. She had lost both her husband and daughter; she pushed the thought of Alex not coming back to the back of her mind and continued forward. She tripped and felt herself fall forward but Kara caught her before she hit the ground.

"We should get her out of here." Hank spoke softly.

Kara nodded in agreement as she felt Eliza's body shivering "I'll take her home." Her throat was sore and burnt.

"I'm can't go home, not yet." Eliza said.

Kara nodded and gave her adoptive mother a reassuring smile before leading her back to the car. Hank drove as Kara and Eliza sat on the back seat and consoled each other. It was the longest drive of Kara's life; neither of them had spoken a word since getting in the car, they were each lost in their own thoughts.

"It might be best if you get out here" Hank said as he pulled up just outside the City. "We'll meet you at your apartment."

Kara didn't want to leave Eliza but she couldn't risk her neighbours seeing her in her Supergirl outfit. She gently squeezed Eliza's hand "I will see you back at my apartment." Eliza nodded and held her hand against the side of Kara's face and smiled. Kara felt the lump in her throat rise again but swallowed it back down and blinked the tears away. She exited the car and watched it pull away; she looked around and couldn't help but feel as empty as her surroundings. She leaped from the ground and flew towards her apartment.

Kara entered her apartment and quickly changed into something more comfortable. She stood in her living room and waited for Hank and Eliza to arrive. Everywhere she looked reminded her of Alex; she moved over to the sofa and picked up the blanket they used on TV/Movie nights and held it tight. Kara turned to face Eliza and Hank as they entered her apartment and made their way over to her. Kara and Eliza sat on the sofa as Hank sat in the chair opposite them; they sat in silence.

"No, I refuse to believe my sisters not coming back" Kara finally spoke up. "There has to be a way..."

"We don't even know where that portal led or if she survived." Hank replied sadly.

"Alex is a survivor; we just need to find a way to bring her home."

Hank looked over to Eliza who had remained silent. It was clear the woman was in shock; she hadn't spoken a word since the woods. He stared back at Kara who hadn't taken her eyes off him, "We will find away." Hank agreed as he stood "get some rest."

"I can't rest, not while Alex is missing."

"That was an order." Hank said before turning and leaving the apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

It had been almost two weeks since Alex had disappeared through the portal and they were no closer to finding a way to bring her home. Hank had interrogated all the Fort Rozz prisoners they had imprisoned at the DEO but none could provide any relevant information.

Cat Grant had granted Kara extra leave but whenever Kara wasn't being Supergirl or working with Hank at the DEO she would be at CATCO. Kara wanted, needed to keep herself busy. Eliza had been staying with her and had demanded she be involved in finding her daughter. Hank granted Eliza access to the DEO. Kara had caught Eliza staring at Hank on more than one occasion. J'onn had shown his true identity when he saved Eliza that night; it had taken Eliza a few days to come out of the shock from losing her daughter before she finally asking Hank "Who are you?" Hank had explained everything from landing on earth, meeting Jeremiah, Becoming the Director of the DEO, recruiting Alex and his promise to protect her daughters. He apologised for failing to protect Alex and vowed to get her back.

"Any news" Kara asked as she approached Hank

"There's been a lot of sightings in the City lately; my team of captured three Fort Rozz escapees in the last two days. I think Non is getting ready to make his move." Hank replied as he stared up at the monitors.

"I meant is there any news on Alex."

Hank lowered his head before looking up at Kara "I understand you want Alex back but whatever Non has planned can't be good for this planet."

Kara clenched her jaw; she knew Hank was right and she would be more than happy to release her rage out on Non. "So why wait? Why don't we attack first?" Kara asked.

"Because we don't know where they are."

"We could draw him out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Kara thought hard but came up with nothing. "I don't know." She replied sadly. Kara had never felt so helpless; she needed her big sister.

"We will stop Non but we can't go in blind." Hank said as he placed his hand on Kara's shoulder. "I won't lose another Danvers."

"Let me know if you find him" Kara said before turning and heading to the room Hank had set up for Eliza.

 _ **Two days later**_

Kara landed hard in the middle of the road; cars burnt around her, people of National City screamed in terror as they ran through the streets in attempt to escape the chaos around them. Kara stared back at Non who stood about five hundred feet in front of her; ready to attack.

"I have come for you Kara Zor El" Non called.

Kara knew this fight would either end in death or imprisonment. Kara's attention was drawn to the sky as other kryptonians flew above destroying the City. Every muscle in her body wanted to chase after them but she had to trust Hank and his team and stick to the plan; she stared back at Non who seemed to be enjoying the chaos around him.

"Last chance Non, call off your men and end this before anyone else gets hurt" Kara shouted.

Non laughed "You stupid girl." He spat back before hitting her in the chest with his heat vision. Kara flew backwards and crashed into an overturned car. She got back to her feet in time to block Non's next attack and push him back. Kara pulled him to his feet and punched him in the face; she heard the sound of material ripping as she tore his suit. Non leapt from the ground and tackled Kara to the ground and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"The black mercy would have given you a peaceful death but now your death will be slow and painful." He squeezed his grip around Kara's neck "You don't deserve an honourable death Kara Zor El."

Kara fought for breath and tried to break his grip; she tilted her head back and noticed a truck abandoned in the middle of the street. She flew along the road with Non still on top of her and crashed into the truck. The force of the explosion pushed them back and away from the flames. Kara staggered to her feet but was knocked back down to the ground as Non whacked her in the back with a large piece of metal. Non continued to deliver blow after blow until he was satisfied Kara wouldn't be getting back up; he stood in front her and Kara stared up at him. Pain shot through her body and her ears still ringed from the explosion.

"Siding with the humans has been your own undoing." Non said as he raised the piece of metal and flung it towards Kara's head. Kara moved quickly and grabbed the piece of metal in both hands and forced it back towards Non. It collided with his face and he staggered backwards.

Kara charged towards him and flung him into a nearby building; she was at his side and grabbed him by the neck and repeatedly punched him. The rage, anger and hurt she had felt over the last couple of weeks exploded from her body as she continued her attack on Non. Non managed to break free and flew above the city but Kara was quicker and caught up with him and continued her attack. Non dodged Kara's blow and tackled her from behind; he wrapped his arms around her but Kara raised her elbow and it collided with his face. The two collided in the air before crashing through the CATCO roof and back out of one of the office windows. Kara held Non and flew towards the ground; they crashed hard onto the road, rubble and dirt surrounded them.

"It's over" Kara said as she hovered above him.

Non slowly began to pull himself up from the rubble "You betrayed your own kind"

"No, I protected them." Kara replied as Non charged towards her. Kara was ready; she grabbed Non and flipped him over her shoulder. A crack appeared in the ground beneath him as he landed hard on his back. Kara knelt by his side and placed her hand around his neck "It would be so easy to kill you"

"Then do it" Non spat.

Kara squeezed and watched Non struggle beneath her grip; She heard Alex's voice in her head _"Your better than him"_ she blinked and loosened her grip "I'm not you."

Non chuckled "You are weak Kara Zor El."

"Oh shut up" Kara said before knocking Non unconscious. She would follow the plan and Hank's orders. She flew the unconscious Non back to the DEO and locked him in a secure cell before flying back to National City. She hovered slightly above the City and watched as the Fort Rozz escapes fought against the humans. "Your leader has falling." Kara shouted with authority "Surrender now and I promise you will all be treat fairly." Kara watched as the escapes seemed to weigh up their options. Some turned and ran, other surrenders but the kryptonian's continued to fight. Kara had expected as much and flew back into battle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

Kara felt like she had walked through the past eight months in a daze. Some days were better and some days were worse. Kara tried to remain positive and stay strong but she missed her sister with a physical ache that stayed in her heart from morning to night.

Kara awoke that morning full of hope and determination until she saw a sweater belonging to Alex and broke down. She held the sweater tight as she quietly sobbed. Kara heard movement from the kitchen and quickly composed herself before leaving her bedroom.

"Morning sweetie." Eliza said with a smile which quickly faded when she noticed tears in Kara's eyes. Kara was clearly trying to hide the fact she'd been crying from her but Eliza knew her daughter well. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok Kara; you don't have to be strong all the time." Kara buried her head into Eliza's neck and held her tight. Eliza had returned to her own home four months ago but still spent almost every weekend at Kara's apartment. When she was at home she found it easier to pretend Alex was still living in the City; she would call Alex's cell and listen to her voice message. This felt normal to her as Alex rarely answered her phone when she called; it made it easier to pretend. She would give her own life just to spend a few minutes with her daughter and tell her how proud she was and how much she loved her. Eliza's eyes began to fill with tears but she blinked them away; it was her turn to be strong.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Kara said

"I should be the one to apologise Kara. I haven't been there for you the way a mother should have been."

Kara took a seat at the kitchen table and Eliza followed. "I can't help but think you would have been better off if I hadn't come into your life." Kara said sadly.

"Don't you dare think like that Kara. I'm glad you came into our lives."

"But Alex and Jeremiah would still be here if I hadn't..."

"That's enough" Eliza said sternly as she held Kara's hand in hers "Your my daughter and I love you; none of this is your fault. Alex and Jeremiah wouldn't want you to blame yourself. What they did, they did out of love."

Kara nodded and dried her eyes on her sleeve. She stared out of the window as sirens echoed in the streets below "I should go check that out."

"Be careful" Eliza warned

"I will be; I'll meet you at the DEO." Kara replied before changing into her Supergirl costume and exiting her apartment.

Guilt rose inside of Eliza as she watched Kara fly out of the apartment window; she had been so wrapped up in finding Alex she never considered how much pain Kara was in. Kara had always been the sensitive one and had the habit of blaming herself for everything. Eliza couldn't help but feel they had been holding on to a reality that was gone forever. She may have been unable to save one daughter but she refused to lose another and in that moment she knew what she had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After assisting the police in a high speed car chase, Kara arrived at the DEO.

"Supergirl, Director Henshaw is waiting for you in his office."

Kara was slightly confused; she had never been summoned to Hank's office before. She thanked the agent before heading to his office. She knocked and entered; she was surprised to find Eliza, James, Winn and Professor Luzano all sitting there along with Hank.

She looked around the room; Winn played with his tie nervously, James was unable to maintain eye contact with her, Eliza stood beside Hank looking worried and Professor Luzano sat on the leather sofa and stared down at his feet.

"Why does this feel like an intervention?" Kara asked as she stepped further into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Kara, please have a seat" Eliza said

"I'm ok standing thank you." She stared back at Eliza. "What's going on?"

Eliza took a step towards Kara "It's been eight months..."

Kara shook her head "No, don't you dare say it. I'm not given up on her" Kara interrupted. "We can't give up, Alex would never..."

"Kara" Hank interrupted "This isn't the life Alex wanted for you; she gave her life so you could live."

"You're talking about her as if she's..." Kara was unable to finish her own sentence. "There has to be away."

"Miss Kara, I have tried everything but I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. I'm truly sorry" Professor Luzano said sadly.

"But you and Lord have managed to build the gate with the technology recovered on Fort Rozz" Kara replied.

"Did someone say my name?" Max Lord asked as he entered the room. Kara looked at him over her shoulder before turning back to the others; she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"We've built the gate way but don't have the technology to open a portal" Professor Luzano replied.

"He's right. I'm not one to admit defeat but even if we managed to open the portal we don't know the exact coordinates the Jailer used." Max added

"He was returning to his home planet" Kara said

"He planned on returning home with his ship, not via a portal. He opened the portal in order to banish Faora; god knows where he sent her." Hank said.

"Miss Kara" Professor Luzano began "Your sister has been missing for eight months. The chances of her surviving are slime"

"Slim" Winn corrected

"Enough" Eliza said "No one wants to believe Alex is alive more than me but it's time to accept that" Eliza swallowed hard "that...Alex isn't coming home." Tears ran down Eliza's face.

Kara felt like her world had been turned upside down and was overcome with emotion; she felt numb and dizzy as her world spun out of her control. Hank guided her into a nearby chair and knelt down in front of her; she felt Eliza wrap her arm around her shoulder. Lord and Professor Luzano left the office but Winn and James stayed. "We will get through this Kara, together." Eliza said softly.

"Whatever you need, we're here for you." James added and Winn nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later

Kara watched as her sister's empty coffin was lowered into the recently dug grave. James held a black umbrella over them both and wrapped his free arm around Kara's shoulder. There are no tears; Kara had no more to shed. There aren't many guests, Eliza and Kara decided to keep the ceremony small. This was the second but most difficult human burial Kara had attended; she looked up at Jeremiahs headstone before stepping forward and dropping a white rose into Alex's grave. Eliza stepped forward and dropped her rose into the grave followed by Hank. Kara wasn't sure who followed Hank as her attention fell on the individual standing against a black car parked near the entrance.

"I'll just be a minute" Kara said to James before heading towards the parked car. The rain had cleared and rays of sunshine broke through the grey clouds.

"I'm surprised you showed up" Kara said as she approached Maxwell Lord.

"I wasn't sure I'd be welcome." Max replied. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss."

Kara stared at Max before moving to his side "We both know you're still trying to open the portal."

Max smiled and tilted his head "And what makes you think that."

"Because as much as I hate to admit it; I know you and you don't believe in failure."

"I assume you don't want the other's to know."

"They believe Alex is dead..."

"And you don't" Max interrupted.

"Alex is strong but most importantly she's stubborn; she won't give up without a fight and neither will I."

"So I guess this makes us partners"

Kara rolled her eyes "The others don't need to know what we're doing."

"Agreed." Max hated the thought of outsider's inside his lab.

Kara frowned before asking "How did you move the technology from the DEO to your lab."

"I had help" Max said as he nodded in Hank's direction. "Something tells me he doesn't want to give up on Alex either but you didn't hear that from me." Kara looked back at Hank as Max got into his car and drove away.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you all for the reviews and kind words. Just a quick note to let you know the next few chapters will be based on Alex's whereabouts. Hope you enjoy the chapters**_

Chapter 15

Alex awoke to loud sirens and flashing lights; the ground she lay on felt cold and shook beneath her. The sound of metal grinding echoed around her as she sat forward and tried to focus on her surroundings; she felt sick, dizzy and disorientated. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus and then panic rose as she realised she was on the Master Jailers ship. Without thinking she ran for the exit and was about to open it when she heard a voice call from behind.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Not unless you want to be sucked out into space." The Jailer said.

Alex turned to face him "We're in space?" She ship jolted to the left and both Alex and the Jailer fell against the side of the ship.

"Now what" The Jailer said as he regained his balance and ran to the cockpit. Alex looked back towards the exit before turning and following the Jailer. Alex was almost floored by fear and fascination as she stared out of the cockpit window and into space. Disbelief washed over her, she swallowed and tried to add moisture to her now dry mouth. She leaned across the controls and stared out of the window in the hope of seeing Earth.

"There's no point looking, we're a long way away from your planet." The Jailer said

Alex turned and faced the jailer "Where are we?"

"We're on my ship"

"I know that" Alex snapped; she raised her hand and pointed out of the window "I mean, where are we?" She watched as the jailer moved awkwardly in his chair and refused to make eye contact with her. "You don't know, do you?" Alex said. The Jailer clenched his jaw and continued to look straight ahead. Alex grabbed the jailer by his shirt and pulled him around to face her "Tell me!" Alex shouted. The jailer grabbed Alex's wrist and pushed her away.

"The ship took some damage which caused the emergency protocol to take control; I'm locked out."

"There must be an emergency override."

"Don't you think I've tried?" The jailer replied as he turned away from Alex.

"So what, we just float around space until..." Alex fell to the floor as the sound of metal hitting metal exploded around them. She held onto the side and tried to regain her balance as the terrifying sound of metal crunching around her got louder and louder. The lights flickered before going out, leaving them only with the amber emergency lights.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as fear crept up her throat.

"I don't know but it can't be good" the jailer replied as he began to walk down the corridor. The jailer stopped and began examining his ship. Alex stood a few feet in front of him; she tilted her head and listened. There was a thud followed by a strange mechanical noise coming from her right; she moved closer to the exit and pressed her ear against it. She could have sworn she heard voices; she turned her head and pressed her other ear against the door. Beep, beep , beep. Alex frowned at the unknown noise.

"What are you doing" The Jailer called from behind her.

"Sshh" Alex replied. The beeps got louder and faster and then she realised what the beeps reminded her of. "Get down!" She shouted as she charged at the Jailer and tackled him to the ground.

"What are you doing, have you gone mad?" The jailer asked. Alex was lying on top of him; her body shielding his and their faces inches apart. She sat up and looked back at the door "I'm sorry, I thought..." BOOM!

Alex flew backwards from the explosion and crashed hard against the wall before dropping to the floor and landing on her back. She felt a warm sensation run down the side of her face and torso, her body ached as she tried to move. She shook her head in an attempt to stop the ringing in her ears and restore her hearing but the move caused her world to spin. She looked up in time to see several masked men, all armed entering the ship. She watched as the jailer dropped back to his knees and raise his hands above his head. He looked back to Alex and indicated for her to do the same. Alex pushed herself to her knees but immediately fell back down as her world turned dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

Images flashed before Alex's eyes. She remembered the explosion, pain, being dragged, bright lights, being placed onto something hard and cold. The man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes standing over her. Alex shot forward and immediately regretted the move as pain erupted down her right side and her head spun. She held her head to her hand and pushed the pain to the back of her mind before opening her eyes. Alex shielded her eyes from the bright lights as she glanced around the room; it was a small room, very sterile looking with steel blue reflective walls. Her eyes focused on the white metal door on the opposite side; she spun her legs over the table; pain shot up her thigh taken her breath away. Alex looked down and saw a sharp piece of metal sticking in the side of her thigh; someone had tied a tourniquet around her thigh, just above her wound. Nausea rose in her throat but she quickly swallowed it back down as the door opened.

"I see you're awake" The man with silver hair and piercing blue eyes said as he entered the room carrying a metal case. Alex watched as he walked towards her and pulled up a stool; he placed the case on the end of the table and took a seat in front of her. He stared at the piece of metal in Alex's thigh "I've managed to slow the bleeding but this has to come out."

"Who are you? What have you done with Draper?" She asked, trying to speak firmly.

"I am Keane of Raku and your man is being treated in the other room. Now please, let me treat this...what are you doing" Keane asked as Alex pushed herself to her feet, her body ached and her thigh throbbed as she collapsed to the floor.

"Please I wish you no harm" Keane said as he turned Alex onto her back "You need to take slow breaths, the air is much thinner here." Keane watched as Alex tried to steady her breathing, he placed his hand over the piece of metal embedded in her thigh.

A scream escaped Alex's lips as she grabbed Keane's arm "Stop please."

Keane looked back at Alex "How about I ask you a question and then you I?"

Alex frowned "Sounds like your trying to distract me"

Keane smiled "I am"

Alex stared back at Keane "You first, where am I?"

"You're on Aeron." Keane ignored the confused look on her face and continued "It's what you humans call a space settlement. I designed and built this place in order to save my people."

"Save your people from what?" Alex asked

"I believe it is my turn to ask a question." Keane replied with a smile. Alex nodded. "What is your name?"

Alex swallowed and tried to ignore the pain "Alex. Save your people from what?" Alex repeated.

Keane inhaled deeply "My planet was dying; many of my people were infected with an incurable disease." Keane lowered his head and cleared his throat. "In order to ensure are survival, I brought them here, to this wormhole."

"Were in a wormhole?" Alex asked in disbelief. Without warning Keane grabbed the piece of metal and pulled it from Alex's thigh.

"Son of a..." Alex swallowed; the nausea was strong and immediate as the pain shot back up her thigh. She could feel the blood dripping down her leg and soaking her jeans. Alex fought to stay conscious as darkness swam before her eyes. "Why bring them here" Alex asked in an attempt to distract her-self from the pain.

Keane gently placed a cold rag over Alex's wound and applied pressure; he felt her body stiffen and was surprised when she didn't cry out. "My plan was to stay here until I found a cure; you see, in here we do not require food or sleep. We do not suffer from illness and we do not age." Keane smiled.

Alex frowned "How long have you been in here?"

"I'm unsure as we no longer exist in space or time."Keane chuckled to himself.

"Is there a way out?" Alex asked

"Why would you want to leave?" Keane asked confused.

Alex tilted her head "I have to get home to my family."

"I'm afraid there isn't" Keane said as he reached inside his case and retrieved what looked like a small gun. Alex shuffled awkwardly and repositioned her-self "What is that." Alex asked as she nodded towards the small device.

"Calm yourself Alex; this is a laser which will seal up your wound; it will help you heal faster but it will hurt."

Alex looked down at her leg and noticed the rag was soaked with blood; she thought for a moment before nodding "Do it." She lay back and placed her arm over her eyes and clenched her jaw. Within minutes, Alex felt her skin burn. The pain was excruciating, her head pressed hard against the floor as sweat ran down her neck and back; she fought back the urge to scream.

"Just breathe Alex" Keane said as he placed the laser back into the case. Alex's leg burnt and throbbed as she dried the tears with her sleeve. The smell of burnt flesh sickened her.

Keane stood and held out his hands in front of Alex; she took hold, his skin was smooth and cold. He lifted Alex from the floor and sat her on the stool before turning back to his case.

"I can't stay here" Alex said softly, she felt exhausted and weak.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. There is no way out of the wormhole." Keane answered.

Alex couldn't help but feel frustrated "You said you planned on staying here until you found a cure. You must have had a way out, otherwise why risk trapping your people in here." Keane didn't answer. "Let me help you find a cure and then we can find a way..."

"Enough!" Keane interrupted as he slammed the case closed. "There is no cure, there is no escape. In here we are safe, we are protected. My people can live without fear..."

"What kind of life is this for you or your people? It sounds like you're trapped in limbo." Alex interrupted.

Without warning Keane dove at Alex; he grabbed her throat and they fell to the floor; he pressed his knee hard against her wounded thigh. Alex felt the sickness rise up in her stomach as the pain shot through her body; she tried to pull his hands from her throat but she didn't have the strength.

Keane clenched his jaw and his body shook with rage "I didn't ask for your help" Keane spat. "How dare you judge us."

"Get off me" Alex forced the words out as the pressure built in her head.

Keane pressed down harder on Alex's thigh "You will learn to live with us or you will be banished from this place." The kind, caring man that treated Alex moments ago was gone; replaced with an angry, much scarier man.

"Father" A female called from behind them.

Keane quickly pulled Alex to her feet and leaned her against the table; she coughed and fought to catch her breath; she held onto to the table and steadied herself as Keane made his way over the young girl.

"Rhea, what are you doing here?" Keane asked as he placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

Rhea was a little shorter then Alex; she was a thin, pale girl with similar eyes to Keane; her hair was white and ran loosely down her back. "I thought you might like a change of clothes" She spoke softly.

"How thoughtful Rhea" Keane said as he glared back at Alex. "Alex, this is my daughter Rhea."

Alex stared back, her injured leg shook under her weight. She could feel the rage burning inside her. Only a minute ago Keane had his hand around her throat and now acted as if nothing had happened.

"Alex" Keane said

Alex cleared her throat before answering "it's nice to meet you Rhea."

"And you Alex, I know you'll be happy here." Rhea replied.

"I don't plan on staying too long" Alex said as she stared back at Keane. Keane clenched his jaw again before taken the clothes from Rhea and placing them on the table.

"But your safe here" Rhea said.

"We should let Alex rest." Keane said before Alex could reply.

"Father, perhaps I should stay and..." Rhea said.

"No Rhea, that won't be necessary." Keane answered as he retrieved his case from the table and headed for the door.

"I could talk to Alex about Aeron and its people. It might help her realise this is a safe place." Rhea replied as she looked at her father with raised eyebrows. Alex hated the fact that they spoke about her as if she wasn't there.

Keane thought for a moment, perhaps his daughter could persuade Alex to accept Aeron as her home. He had to at least try. Keane nodded and left the room, within seconds another man entered and stood in the corner of the room. Looking at his uniform Alex guessed he was guard, there to protect Rhea.

"I hope you can forgive my father, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." Rhea said as she moved closer to Alex.

"I'd have to disagree." Alex said as she rubbed her throat. Rhea frowned and moved towards the opposite side of the room; she pressed her hand against a square panel and an opening appeared. Alex leaned to the side and saw a small room, the size of a cupboard filling with steam.

"Don't worry; it's just a cleansing room. It will help remove the dirt and..." Rhea stared at Alex's blood stained clothes.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked. Rhea snapped out of her trance and looked up at Alex.

"I'm sorry, it's just" Rhea swallowed "It's been a long time since I've seen so much blood."

"What happened" Alex asked without thinking. She saw the guard shuffle in the corner as Rhea moved closer to Alex and sat on the table beside her. "Please sit" Rhea said as she patted the table with her hand "You look like you're about to fall over." Alex stared back at the guard before pulling herself up onto the table.

"I assume my father explained why we left are planet?" Rhea asked

Alex nodded "There was an outbreak."

"Are planet was dying and with no cure in sight, my father built this ship and saved us." Rhea stared down at her feet "My brothers died from the infection; my mother never truly recovered from the loss of her two sons."

Alex slowly put the pieces together "It was her blood" she said softly.

Rhea nodded "I found her here; in the room my father built for my brothers, there was so much blood." Rhea closed her eyes tight and tried to shake the image from her mind.

"I'm so sorry" Alex said as she placed her hand over Rhea's. The guard took a step forward but Rhea indicated for him to stand down.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you all this" Rhea said as she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger" Alex replied.

"A stranger?" Rhea asked confused

"Someone you don't know."Alex smiled back.

Rhea smiled back at Alex "I'm sure we won't be strangers for long."

Alex frowned; Rhea was persistent like her father. "I have to find a way home; I need to get back to my sister and mother." Rhea slowly pulled her hand from Alex's and slid off the table. "I could be your sister." Rhea said.

Alex couldn't hide the shock on her face as she stared back at Rhea; she had just met the girl, how could she even consider her as a sister. "I'm sorry Rhea but I have a sister. Her names Kara and..."

"You have to get back to her" Rhea interrupted. Rhea was hurt and disappointed but she knew once Alex realised there was no escape she would accept Aeron as her home. They all did in the end.


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Alex wasn't sure how long she spent in the cleanse room, she had become lost in her own thoughts as the dirt and dried blood ran from her body. She reluctantly left the cleanse room and pulled on the white vest and skinny blue overalls Rhea had provided. She held up the white sandals which reminded her of the PE shoes Mrs Robins made her wear when she forgot her own pair. Alex frowned before putting them on; surprisingly they fit her comfortably. She stood and ran her hand over the white symbol located on the right side of her overalls. There was a long pole with three rings around it.

"Welcome to Aeron Alex" an unfamiliar voice called from within the room. Alex's head snapped up; her eyes fell on the hologram that had appeared to her right. "My name is Bron and I am your guide to Aeron." Alex waved her hand up and down in front of the hologram; it was similar to Alura's hologram back on Earth. Questions began to race through her mind.

"Is there a way out of the worm hole?" Alex asked.

"No; it is physically impossible to leave Aeron" Bron replied.

Alex turned away from Bron; she felt frustrated and annoyed at being told she couldn't return home. There had to be a way Alex thought as she turned back to Bron. "Tell me everything about Aeron."

"As you wish." Bron replied as other holograms appeared around Alex; she was surrounded by lights and images. Alex listened as Bron spoke of Aeron's history and explained each image.

" _Aeron was created by Keane of Raku and named after his beloved wife. The station consists of three rotating wheels which help create an environment of artificial gravity. Aeron currently has 1150 inhabitants. Each individual is assigned a role which is identified by your uniform. You have been given the role of a teacher."_

Alex looked down at her uniform with raised eyebrows. A teacher, she thought to herself. Her mother would be proud.

" _Aeron..."_ Bron and the other holograms suddenly disappeared. "I'm sorry but I find Bron a little out dated" Keane said as he stepped into the room. Alex took a step back. "I'd like to apologise for my actions earlier." Keane began "What I did was..."

"Don't worry about it." Alex interrupted. She didn't want the man's apology. "How's Draper?"

"My daughter is given him the tour of Aeron. I would like to show you around if you're feeling up to it. I promise it will be more interesting then listening to Bron" Keane said. Alex thought for a moment before limping towards Keane. He smiled and led the way. They stepped out onto the metal walk way and Alex was surprised at how big the settlement was. The walls were identical to the ones in her room; the doors were metal and bright white. She held onto the railing and looked up. There were many floors above her, the ceiling was one bright light, too bright for her eyes. She looked down and noticed a communal area occupied by Aeron's inhabitants.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Keane said. Alex looked back up at Keane before walking towards the white staircase. Keane turned and followed her down the stairs.

"It's such a big ship for a small group of people."

"I had hoped to save more." Keane said sadly. Alex couldn't help but feel pity for Keane, he had lost so much. She was suddenly distracted as children exited a room to her right. They wore red overalls and each carried a small silver device. Alex watched as they walked in line led by a tall man with jet black hair and blue overalls.

"We've had some time to study other planets" Keane began. "But I'm sure the children can learn a lot more from you."

Alex frowned "I'm no teacher."

"What was your role on Earth?" Keane asked

"I hunted aliens." Alex replied as she continued down the stairs.

"I'm afraid we don't have a role for those abilities" Keane chuckled "I think you'd be better off teaching the children about your planet." Alex was about to protest but was distracted by someone calling her name.

"Danvers" Draper called from the bottom of the stairs. Draper had a few cuts and bruises to his face and hands but otherwise looked in good health.

"Draper" Alex replied. She was relieved to see a familiar face, even if it was a former DEO prisoner. "Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine, just getting the grand tour of the place. It really is beautiful, don't you think?" Draper said looking back at Alex and winking so fast she almost missed it. It was an act, relief washed over her.

"It's beautiful" Alex finally answered. Keane and Rhea smiled at each other "Then let us show you the rest." Keane said. Draper and Alex followed them around Aeron for what seemed like hours. Alex couldn't help but feel impressed with the place; she never dreamt she would travel to space or get trapped in a wormhole. They chatted to the inhabitants, played with the children but most importantly they memorised the layout and location of the docking station.

"I'd like you to meet Alanna and her father Sardath of Rann. We welcomed them on Aeron when their ship was attacked and forced to take refuge inside the wormhole." Keane said

Alanna was a muscular, dark-haired woman. She tilted her head and stared at Alex. "You're human" she said.

"Yeah" Alex replied and watched as the Alanna smiled back at her.

"My husband is also human; I look forward to getting to know you." Alanna said. Alex was curious to learn more about Alanna and her human husband but Keane had other plans.

"I have one more room to show you both" Keane said as he led them to a medium size room on the ground floor. Alex's eyes fell on the chambers inside the room; each had a glass lid. Alex stood over one of the closed chambers; her eyes met those of a man frozen in time. Alex placed her hand over her mouth and turned away.

"I'm sorry Alex, we should have warned you." Rhea said.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

Keane smiled and stepped forward "There are only three rules on Aeron.

No fighting: If you have a problem with a fellow Aeron, you come to me.

No killing: We may not age or suffer illness but we can still die.

No attempts to escape; I will not allow anyone to risk the lives of my people.

"If you break the rules, you will be given a sentence which is carried out here." Keane pointed towards the chamber. "If you continue to break the rules after this isolation, you will be banished from Aeron."

"Banished" Draper repeated. Keane pointed to a white pod on the opposite side of the room "You will be placed into the pod and ejected from the ship."

"Has anyone ever been banished" Draper asked.

"No, Isolation seems to make people come to their senses." Keane said as he looked to Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Draper sat alone on a metal bench located at the end of the communal room. Rhea had finally left Alex's side in order to attend to her chores but promised to return. Alex had secretly hoped the girl's chores would keep her occupied long enough for her to come up with a plan to escape.

"Please tell me you've got a plan" Draper asked

"Working on it" Alex replied. "Do you know anything about Raku?"

"Just the stories I heard on my planet"

"Which Are?"

Draper inhaled "There planet was infected. Twenty years ago."

Alex's eyes were wide with shock "They've been on this ship for twenty years."

Draper nodded "Looks like it."

"How...do they...I mean... I can't..."

"Use your words Danvers"

"We have to get off this ship" Alex finally said.

"Agreed"


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

"What do you think he's doing in there" Draper asked as they watched Draper enter his lab.

"I'd like to think he's trying to find a cure but I doubt it." Alex replied.

"This is taken to long; we should just force him to let us go."

"We don't even know if he has a way out."

"The rumours say he does."

"You want to risk your freedom on rumours" Alex asked

"Not really but you have to admit it's strange how he disappears and when he returns, more outsiders suddenly arrive."

"Again, it's just rumours. We need facts."

"I really hate this place." Draper said as he leaned back in his chair. "It reminds me of Fort Rozz but worse."

"How is this worse?"

"These people don't know they've been imprisoned." Draper was right, these people had been saved from death only to be trapped in limbo."You do know were being watched."

Alex glanced over to Alanna and her father before replying. "They've been watching us since we got here."

"It's time to find out what they want." Draper said.

Alex agreed; she stood and headed down the corridor. Draper waited until Alanna and Sardath followed Alex before heading after them. Alex quickly hid in the doorway of an empty classroom; she could hear the footsteps getting closer. Once they were close enough, she reached out and grabbed Sardath by his overalls and pulled him into the room. Draper ran behind Alanna and pushed her into the classroom and the two struggled until Draper was knocked to the floor. Alex stepped towards Alanna, ready to fight.

"Stop, we haven't come to fight" Alanna said as Draper jumped to his feet.

"Then why are you watching us." Alex asked as she closed the door.

"We need to talk" Alanna began "You want to go home, so do we but we need your help."

"How do we know we can trust you" Draper asked

"You don't but without us you'll never leave this place."

Alex studied the two for a few seconds "Do you have a way out?"

Alanna looked to her father who nodded back at her "My Father has created a device that will open a portal from this ship to our home planet Rann but we need Keane's access codes to lower Aeron's shields.

Draper stared at Sardath "You're the one who created the Zeta-Beam." Sardath nodded and Draper smiled with excitement. "This might work" Draper said looking back at Alex.

"What's a Zeta-Beam" Alex asked.

"It's a teleportation beam; it's how I met my husband." Alanna smiled "My father created the device to communicate with other planets but accidently transported a human from Earth to Rann."

"And you have that device with you?" Alex asked

"No" Sardath answered "But I have created something similar and that will help us return to Rann."

"What happens when we get to Rann?"

"We can use the Zeta Beam to send you home" Alanna smiled

"I still don't understand why you need us" Draper said

"I and Alanna have both been caught trying to escape. We were put into isolation; I'm not sure how long we were in there. If we are caught again, Keane will banish us and I doubt he'll let us take the portal device with us."

Alex looked to Draper before answering "What do you need us to do"

"Keane stores all of his data onto a device located in his lab."

"How do you know this?" Draper asked

"I created that device." Sardath answered

"And you want us to steal it"

"I want you to copy the data to this device. Keane won't know the data has been copied. " Sardath handed Alex the device. She examined it before placing it in her pocket.

"Shouldn't I be the one to break into Keane's lab?" Draper asked "I have more access."

"No, you need to be the look out. No one will question a guard carrying out his checks." Alex said to Draper. Alex turned back to Sardath "Tell me everything about his lab, the layout, security, how to access his computer..."

"I will tell you everything you need to know Alex. We won't go ahead with the plan until your happy" Sardath interrupted. Alex nodded.

"We'll need a distraction" Draper said

"I'm sure I can come up with something" Alanna said with a menacing smile

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex followed Draper down the corridor; he stopped ten feet in front of her just outside Keane's lab. Draper turned to face Alex, bent down and cupped his hands in front of him. Alex made sure the area was clear before running towards Draper; she placed her foot in his cupped hands as he pushed her up towards the ceiling. Alex quickly took hold of the pipes and pulled her-self up as Draper turned and continued down the corridor. She hid between the pipes above the entrance to Keane's lab and waited.

Alex heard a loud bang come from the floor above her; she could hear people screaming and shouting. She watched as Keane flew open his lab door and ran down the corridor. Alex quickly trapped her foot between the door and the frame, preventing the door from locking. She made sure Keane was out of site before kicking the door open and dropping back to the ground. She slipped into the lab and shut the door behind her.

Alex stood in the centre of the lab and took in her surroundings. The benches were covered in tubes, cylinders and crucibles. Keane's research covered the lab walls and floors. The far end of the lab had been destroyed in what looked like a fit of rage. She made her way over to Keane's desk and entered the security codes Sardath had given her, Nothing happened. Alex felt her heart beat quicken as she entered the code. Finally a screen appeared in front of her; she placed the device in the port as instructed by Sardath and selected the symbols on the screen. She watched as the side of Sardath's device began to light up green which indicated the data was being copied. Alex scanned over Keane's research as it copied; she couldn't help but open and examine some of the files. Her eyes went wide; she couldn't believe what she had discovered. The device flashed, indicating the data was copied and she quickly placed it in her pocket. Suddenly Alex felt someone grab the back of her neck and slam her head down onto the desk. The last thing she saw was the glass desk rushing up to her and then darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex" Keane said as he tapped her face. Alex's eyes snapped open; her vision blurred but quickly focused on Keane. "I'm afraid you've left me no choice Alex, you have to be punished for your actions." Keane turned and stared back at one of the isolation pods. Alex felt the panic rise inside her as she realised where she was.

"You don't have to do this." Alex said as she pushed herself to her knees.

"You broke into my lab. I assume you were trying to find a way to escape."

"No, the door was open. I was looking for you."

"Enough!" Keane shouted. "I know you saw my research." Alex stared back at Keane but didn't answer. "I'm so disappointed in you Alex. I thought you had come to accept Aeron as your home."

"Aeron isn't my home" Alex replied

"How many times must I tell you; It's impossible to leave this place" Keane replied

"Stop lying to me. I did read your research; your people are no longer infected. You have no right trapping them in here."

"I have every right!" Keane spat "In here I can protect them, keep them safe."

"They have the right to see their children grow, to live out their lives. You shouldn't get to choose that for them." Alex flinched as Keane raised his hand ready to strike but he was distracted as two guards entered the room. Alex turned and saw one guard and Draper staring back at her.

"Draper" Keane began "Do you know why Alex broke into my lab? Are you involved? "

"He didn't know..." Alex fell hard onto her side and felt her cheek split as Keane hit her across the face. Draper was about to run over to her but stopped himself.

"I wasn't aware of Alex's actions. If I knew she planned on doing something so stupid I would of told you" Draper lied. Keane seemed to examine Draper for a moment before moving over to the pods. Alex watched as two glass lids opened and she knew Draper hadn't convinced Keane he hadn't been involved. Without another thought Alex leapt to her feet and charged at Draper and tackled him to the ground.

"Check my left pocket" Alex whispered in his ear as she pretended to kick and punch. Draper placed his hand in her pocket and retrieved the device. Alex felt the other guard drag her up; she spun around and elbowed him in the face. The guard dropped to his knees but quickly recovered as he tackled Alex and flipped her over his shoulder. The wind was knocked out of her as she landed flat on her back.

"Why couldn't you just accept Aeron as your home" Draper said as he pulled Alex to her feet. Alex was pleased he was playing along. At least he, Alanna and Sardath had a chance to return to their homes. She felt a sharp stab in the side of her arm and immediately felt her vision blur and her body weaken.

"That should help you relax" Keane said as he pulled the needle from Alex's arm. He turned to Draper and studied him for a few moments. "Bring her over here"

Draper and the guard dragged Alex to the open pod and placed her inside before stepping back. Alex tried to refocus and lift her head but Keane held her down.

"You brought this on yourself Alex." Keane said as the glass lid closed, trapping Alex inside. Alex was unable to move, unable to scream; she felt trapped inside her own body as she slowly drifted off.

Draper stared back at the pod "How long will she be in there for?"

"For as long as I say so." Keane said as he headed for the door. He stopped and looked back at Draper "I will be keeping a close eye on you Draper. Don't make me regret not putting you in the pod next to her."


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19

"Supergirl" Maxell Lord called as Kara entered his lab "I wish I could say this was surprise but your visits have become more frequent over the last few months. People will start to talk" Max smiled.

"They can think or say whatever they want as long as I get my sister back." Kara replied as she stood beside Max. "Are you any closer to opening it" Kara nodded towards the large metal circle.

"No" Max replied "It's proven to be more difficult than I thought." Max hesitated. "You may need to prepare yourself..."

"You will find a way to open the portal" Kara interrupted.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Your ego won't allow you to fail" Kara replied. She allowed the smile to escape her lips.

Max smiled "My ego isn't the only reason I'm trying to open the portal." Kara frowned and waited for Max to continue. "Alex is a good person; she doesn't deserve what happened to her and if there's a chance she's still alive, we owe it to her to at least try."

"I just wish the other's felt the same." The words left Kara before she knew what she was saying. She understood why Eliza had to let her daughter go. Eliza had spent years trying find out what happened to Jeremiah, hoping he would return home. Her whole life had been put on hold and she didn't want Kara to follow in her footsteps.

"Henshaw hasn't given up. He provided this technology and continues to his search for anything that will help."

"I know" Kara replied as she stared across the room. Max chuckled and shook his head. "What?" Kara asked.

"Nothing, It's just I never thought we would be teaming up"

"It's nice not worrying about you trying to kill me." Kara said with raised eyebrows.

Max paused for a moment. "I was wrong about you; I know you just want to help."

"You're proving not to be such a bad guy."

"Well thank you Supergirl. Now go, I have work to do."

"Let me know if you get any further forward." Kara said before leaving Max's lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James knelt down and began connecting the Super Nintendo to Kara's TV.

"You know, I am the king of Mario cart. The undefeated champion" Winn teased from behind.

"Just because you've won the last three game night's doesn't mean you are the undefeated champion"

"Yes it does"

"I don't suppose you want a quick game before Kara arrives. You know, just us guys" James smirked.

"You're on." Winn replied as he picked up the extra pad.

"Sorry I'm late" Kara said as she flew through the open window. She looked at them both "I hope you're not planning on starting without me"

"Of course not" Winn said as he hid the control behind his back.

"Nope wouldn't dream of it" James said as he dropped his control on the sofa. Kara gave them both a knowing look before quickly changing. "Please tell me you've ordered pizza." Kara said as she slumped into the chair.

"It should be here any moment" Winn said as he checked his watch.

"Good, I'm starving"

"Tough day" James asked

"Tough week" Kara hadn't told Winn, James or Eliza that she was still searching for her sister. She decided to wait until Max or Henshaw found a way to open the portal.

"In that case, you get first pick" James said as he handed her the control. Kara smiled and took the control from James. There was a knock on the door "Right on time" Winn said as he rushed over to answer.

"You know I'm getting pretty good at this." Kara said as she scrolled through the characters. Her stomach groaned as the smell of pizza filled her apartment. "But first pizza" Kara said as she headed for the kitchen. She placed some napkins on the bench before pulling a slice of pizza from the box and took a bite.

Kara's phone beeped as Hanks name flashed on the screen. Kara quickly answered.

"Kara, are radar's picked something up just outside of National City. I've assembled a team but you might want to check it out." Hank said.

"I'm on my way" Kara said as she dropped her half eating slice of pizza back into the box. "Sorry guys, duty calls." Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit and took to the sky within minutes of ending her phone call with Hank.

"Looks like it's just you and me" James said "How about that game."

"You're on" Winn replied

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights of the City slowly faded as Kara flew further towards the desert. As she approached her destination she noticed a large circle burnt into the ground beneath her. Suddenly Kara collided with something hard and she crashed to the floor. She quickly got to her feet and looked around for what she just hit. She heard a groan come from behind her, there was something lying on the ground.

"Now that hurt." A man's voice called from the floor.

Kara squinted through the darkness before deciding to use her x-ray vision to scan whatever crashed into her. "You're human" Kara said.

"Yeah and I'm guessing you're kryptonian" The man replied as he pushed himself to his feet and limped over to Kara. He wore a bright orange suit, with a white X on his chest that attached a pack to his back.

"Who are you?" Kara asked

"My name is Adam Strange. I assume where on Earth." Adam replied as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Where else would you be?" Kara asked. He was clearly lost and confused Kara thought. "Let me take you home."

Adam chuckled "Earth hasn't been my home for many years." Noticing the confused look on Kara's face he continued to explain. "Earth is my home planet but I currently live on the planet Rann with my wife and child."

"Rann?"

"Yes, have you heard of it?"

Kara nodded. She had studied Rann back on krypton but had never heard of a human living on this planet. "How did you get."

"I used the Zeta beam."

"The Zeta what now"

"There isn't much time for me to explain, I need to get back to Rann. I have to locate the next beam."

"Wait" Kara called after Adam as he began walking away from her.

"That's strange" Adam said as he fell to ground.

Kara rushed over and knelt down by his side. Adam was unconscious. She held her hand to her ear and called Hank and explained what had happened before flying back to the DEO with Adam.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Did he say anything else" Hank asked as he watched the DEO doctors and nurses run their checks on an unconscious Adam.

"Just what I told you. Did you find any more information on your search?" Kara replied.

"According to the records my team found, Adam Strange was an archaeologist who went missing ten years ago. They have been unable to find any paper trail since."

Kara thought for a moment "Is it possible for a human to survive on Rann?"

"Rannians are similar to humans." Hank seemed to be considering the possibility "I'd say it is possible, if he's telling the truth."

"So what's the plan? Are you going to read his mind and find out if he is telling the truth?" Kara asked.

"I prefer the human method" Hank replied as he entered the medical bay "I will question are guest first."

"And then read his mind" Kara whispered as she followed Hank into the medical bay. She needed to know if Adam Strange was telling the truth and had a way of teleporting between planets or if he was just another nut job.

"How's he doing?" Hank asked Agent Nichols.

"His vitals are looking good, he's a little dehydrated and looking at his X-Rays I'd say he has at least one broken rib and has received a nasty knock to the head." Agent Nichols replied.

"That might have been my fault" Kara said as she raised her hand "We kind of collided"

"But he's going to be ok" Hank continued but before Agent Nichols could reply their attention was brought back to Adam who had began to groan and stir.

"What happened" Adam slowly raised his hand to his head and squinted through his eyes.

"It's ok, you're safe" Kara said as she stepped closer to Adam.

"You're the kryptonian from the desert."

Kara smiled "I am; this is Director Hank Henshaw and Agent Nichols". Kara watched as Adam slowly sat himself forward. "You should take it easy."

"I have to get back" Adam winced and wrapped his arm around his body.

"You need to rest" Agent Nichols added but Adam ignored her and pushed himself to his feet. Hank moved and positioned himself between Adam and the exit.

"Am I your prisoner?" Adam asked

"You are not but I would like to ask you a few questions." Hank replied.

"Like I said; I don't have time. I have to get back to Rann" Adam limped forward but Hank didn't move. The two men stared at each other; each refusing to back down.

Kara quickly stood by Adam's side "Adam please"

Adam sighed and leaned back against the bed. "What do you want to know?"

"Clear the room please" Hank ordered and Kara watched as all the other agents left the medical bay. They waited until the door was closed before starting their questioning.

"Why don't you start from the beginning" Hank asked.

Adam hesitated before answering "Ten years ago I was on a dig in Peru; I was teleported from Earth to Rann via the Zeta Beam. I have lived on Rann ever since."

"What exactly is the Zeta Beam?" Kara asked

"The Zeta Beam is a teleportation device created by my father in law, Sardath. The male population of Rann are sterile; Rannians were on the verge of extinction. My father in law created the Beam in hopes of finding a way to ensure their survival. I fell in love with Sardath's daughter Alanna, my wife and we had a child together."

"So why have you returned to Earth?" Hank questioned

"I wasn't supposed to; I was knocked of course" Adam paused "My wife and father in law went missing over two years ago; I've been searching for them ever since." Adam swallowed hard and turned away.

"My sister..."

"Kara" Hank interrupted but Kara ignored him and continued.

"...Went missing over a year ago. She was sucked into a portal and I've been looking for a way of finding her."

"So you understand why I must go" Adam replied

"I do" Kara thought for a moment "let me come with you."

"Kara!" Hank said "I won't allow you to..."

"No disrespect but I don't need your permission" Kara interrupted.

"Think of Eliza and your responsibilities as Supergirl." Hank replied.

"Right now, the only person that matters to me is Alex."

"We don't even know if Alex is still alive"

"You must believe she is. Why else would you allow Max Lord to continue his research on opening the portal?"

"This is different"

"How?"

"Because Lord's research isn't putting you in danger!" Hank shouted. The room fell silent.

"If your sister is alive there is no guarantee we will find her" Adam said softly.

"There is no guarantee you will find you wife and father in law but that hasn't stopped you searching." Kara replied.

"And look how long he's been searching" Hank added "are you really willing to do the same?"

"Yes"

Hank shook his head "Alex wouldn't want this, she..."

"She isn't here and we both know Alex would do the same for me." Kara interrupted.

"Kara please think about what you'll be leaving behind." Hank pleaded but he knew this was one argument he wouldn't win. Their bond was too strong.

"I've made up my mind Hank. I'm going; that's if you'll take me." Kara asked Adam.

"I know better than to argue with a Kryptonian." Adam replied as he held up his hands in surrender. "I will need do to some calculations and work out where the next Zeta Beam will appear."

"Then let's get started" She tried to give Hank a reassuring smile but he just looked back down at his feet. Kara and Adam left the medical bay and headed for the exit.

"Is my jet pack here?" Adam asked

"We'll pick it up on our way out" Kara looked Adam up and down "We'll need to get you a change of clothes. I'm sure the DEO can provide something."

"I happen to like my spacesuit" Adam replied

"But we're not in space"

"Point taken"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kitchen, living area, bathroom" Kara said as she pointed out each area. "There are leftovers in the fridge or if you prefer I could pick something up."

"I really just want to get started on my calculations."

"Of course; is there anything you need?"

"Do you have a pen and notepad?" Adam asked. Kara returned in the blink of an eye with the pen and note pad. "Impressive" Adam added before taken a seat on the sofa. "I'm guessing you and Superman are somehow related"

"You know my cousin?" Kara asked as she sat in the chair opposite.

"Are paths have crossed in the past. He has a good heart; a trade that obviously runs in the family."

"I should call him and explain where I'm going. I'm sure he will watch over National City in my absence."

"Your sister, is she human?"

"She is."

"You must care a lot for her." Adam said as he continued his calculations.

Kara inhaled deeply "I had lost my world, my family" Kara paused "but gained something I never had on Krypton; a sister. Alex's love helped me heal and made accepting Earth as my adoptive planet that much easier." Kara chuckled to herself.

"What?" Adam asked

"It's nothing, just a memory." Kara replied

"Tell me"

Kara smiled "It wasn't always easy for Alex; I was always doing or saying something that embarrassed her in front of her friends."

"Like what?"

Kara thought for a moment "I was supposed to meet Alex after her PE class. As I approached the gym I could hear these loud bangs coming from inside. So naturally I ran in to help; only to find two girls throwing balls at Alex while the teacher and other students just stood by and watched. Now at the time I didn't know they were just playing dodge ball so I ran onto the court and shielded Alex with my body. One of the girls, the school bully may I add; threw the ball at my chest but it bounced off and smacked her in the face and broke her nose. I felt so bad. When I found out Alex had took the blame I tried explaining to Eliza it was me but she thought I was trying to protect Alex."

"Sounds like you two have always had each other's back"

Kara nodded "We have" She stared back at Adam "Do you believe your wife and father in law are still alive?"

"I know they are. I can't explain how I know, I just do."

"It's a gut feeling"

Adam smiled in agreement. "I should get back to work"

"Of course, let me know if you need anything."

"You know, I could really do with a pepperoni pizza; it's been so long since I've had a slice."

"I'm on it." Kara decided to collect the pizza on foot and give Adam some space to work on his calculations.

Kara returned forty-five minutes later with an extra large pepperoni pizza for Adam and an extra large double cheese pizza for herself.

"According to my calculations, we have three days until the next Zeta Beam hits Earth. How fast can you get to Spinalonga?"

"Greece?" Kara asked.

"Yeah"

"Pretty fast. When do we leave?"

"The next Zeta Beam will hit Earth in two days. We just need to make sure we're on that island."

"Don't worry we will be" Kara replied as she took a mouthful of pizza

"Great, should give you time to put your affairs in order"

"You make it sound like I'm not coming back"

Adam chuckled as he retrieved his pizza "I'm sure you will return, with your sister." Adam held up his slice of his pizza and waited for Kara to tap it with her slice. Kara smiled, tapped her pizza against his before looking back down at the counter. "What's wrong?" Adam asked

"Nothing" Kara blinked the tears away "It's just that's something me and Alex used to do."

Adam smiled "Here's to getting are loved ones back"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Kara entered Cat Grants office and closed the doors behind her before walking over to Cat's desk.

"Kira, I assume there's a reason you've closed my doors." Cat said without looking up from her desk.

"Miss Grant" Kara paused. She hadn't quite figured out how she was going to explain the situation to her boss. Cat placed her pen down on her desk and removed her glasses before looking up at Kara.

Cat examined Kara and sighed "how much time do you need."

"What" Kara asked surprised

"The last time you looked this awkward you were asking for some leave to..." Cat struggled to recall the reason her assistant needed to take holidays.

"I went on a mini road trip with my sister."

"So you able put a sentence together this morning."

"I need to take some time off from work; only I don't know how much time."

"Does this have anything to do with your sister?"

"There's a new lead."

"I thought you're..."

"My adoptive mother arranged the funeral." Kara interrupted "I believe my sister is still alive. I just need some time to follow up this lead."

Cat stared back at Kara "You've never given up on her; have you?"

"No. I know she's still out there."

"By all means take your leave; I'm sure Witt can cover the phones in your absence."

"Thank you Miss Grant" Kara was surprised how easy that had been. She quickly turned and headed out of Cat's office before she could change her mind.

"And Kara" Cat called. So close, Kara thought to herself before turning and facing Cat. "If you find your sister and she decides to tell her story; Catco gets full access."

"Yes Miss Grant" Kara replied knowing full well Alex would never tell her story to the media.

Kara left Cat's office and approached Winn's desk "Meet me upstairs in five minutes, bring James with you." She knew they wouldn't agree with her decision to leave with Adam but she had to tell them; she owed them that much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When do you leave?" Winn finally asked after Kara finished explaining.

"Tomorrow night" Kara replied

"Not enough time to throw a leaving party" Winn joked nervously.

James cleared his throat before staring back at Kara "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know" Kara replied followed by an uncomfortable silence. "Please say something."

"I'm not sure what to say. It's not every day your best friend tells you she's leaving the planet." Winn said "But I understand why you have to go."

"Thank you Winn. Although I'm sorry because I think Cat's just volunteered you as my replacement." Kara watched as panic covered Winn's face.

"I'm not ok with this" James said "How do you know you can trust him"

"I've spoken to Clark, he has confirmed Adam's story and said I can trust him." Kara replied but James just shook his head.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave" James continued

"I'm coming back"

"You don't know that." James paused "The chances of Alex being alive are..."

"If there's the slightest chance she's alive I'm taken it." Kara interrupted.

"I can't help but feel your guilt is making you chase after a ghost."

"How dare you." Kara's voice shook as she tried to control her anger.

"I'm sorry Kara, I don't want to upset you but I also don't agree with what you're doing. National City needs Supergirl."

"What about Alex? Am I supposed to give up on her?"

"We laid Alex to rest."

"No! That wasn't my decision. I never gave up on her."

"Guys please." Winn said and the room fell silent once more.

"I'm sorry" Kara began "I didn't come here to fight. I guess...I guess I came to say goodbye."

Suddenly Winn's arms were wrapped around Kara. "This isn't goodbye" He whispered. Kara nodded and hugged him back. Winn stepped aside and they both looked back at James. When James didn't make a move, Kara hugged Winn one last time and made her way to the exit. She pressed the elevator button and waited as tears began to roll down her face.

"Kara wait" James shouted as he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry."

"It's ok"

"Just promise me you'll come back"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy" Kara joked. The two hugged until the elevator doors opened.

"Be safe" James said as he kissed Kara's cheek.

"I will see you soon" Kara replied as she entered the lift. She watched James wave as the doors closed before quietly sobbing. Kara decided to avoid walking past her colleagues and exited Catco via the elevator shaft. She arrived at her apartment within minutes.

"Hank" Kara said as she noticed him and Adam sitting around the kitchen bench. Her eyes fell on the hand bag hanging over one of the dining chairs and looked back at Hank. "You told Eliza on me" her eyes were wide and her heartbeat quickened as her adoptive mother entered the living room.

"The question is, why didn't you tell me Kara" Eliza said

"I was going to come see you and explain." This was turning out to be a tough, emotional day Kara thought to herself.

"Well there's no need to explain. Hank and Adam have told me everything and you're not going."

"Eliza I love you and I don't mean any disrespect but this isn't your decision. I'm going to find Alex."

"No!" Eliza shouted "I cannot lose you too." Eliza moved into Kara's bedroom and sat with her head in her hands.

"Could you give us some privacy please?" Kara asked Hank and Adam. She watched as they quickly left her apartment before approaching Eliza. She knelt down in front of her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "I know you don't approve of my decision but please understand I have to do this."

Eliza shook her head before wiping her tears "I spent years searching for Jeremiah after his death. I was convinced he was still out there, somewhere."

Kara frowned "I didn't know."

"That's because I told you I was going on business trips. I was really following leads but every lead led to a dead end."

"What made you stop searching?"

"Alex. I kept my research locked away in the basement and she found it. She begged me to stop but I just pushed her away. I hadn't even realised it was her birthday; I had completely forgot I had invited her over. Alex being Alex, she hid her feelings well. It wasn't until I almost missed her graduation that I realised how much my obsession was hurting the ones around me. I'll never forget that look in her eyes. It was then that I realised I had to let him go."

Kara swallowed hard "I'm not ready to let Alex go"

"I know I can't stop you but I'm begging you, don't go"

"I have too."

Eliza began to sob uncontrollably as Kara repositioned and sat at her side; she placed her arm around Eliza's shoulders. Eliza rested her head against Kara's chest and held her tight.

"I will come back, I promise." Kara whispered as she kissed the top of her head.


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam asked

"I'm sure" Kara replied

"The universe is a pretty big place."

"I will search the entire universe for my sister."

Kara turned to face Hank and Eliza "This is it" Kara said awkwardly. Eliza's eyes were red and she looked exhausted.

"There really isn't anything I can say to change your mind?" Eliza said. Kara shook her head. Eliza fought back the tears as she stepped forward and hugged Kara tight. "Just make sure you come back to me."

"We both will" Kara replied as she stroked Eliza's back. After a few minutes Eliza finally released her from the embrace but still held Kara's hand in hers.

Kara stared back at Hank "Clark has agreed to watch over National City while I'm away but I was hoping you could make an appearance as Supergirl now and then."

"I'm coming with you" Hank said.

"Hank no" Kara replied as she stepped forward and guided Hank away from Eliza and Adam. "I need you here, the DEO needs you."

"I made Jeremiah a promise. I've already failed to protect one daughter; I won't fail again."

"J'onn. Earth needs at least one of us to stay and I need you to watch over Eliza."

Hank thought for a moment "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Kara smiled before hugging Hank. Normally Hank would pull away after a few seconds but this time he held Kara tight.

"You know I would lock you in a kryptonite cell if I thought that would stop you." Hank said

"Did you just make a joke" Kara teased

"No, I'm deadly serious" Hank replied and Kara just smiled.

"We should get going" Adam called from behind them.

Kara quickly kissed Eliza's cheek "I love you."

Eliza nodded "I...I love you to" She sobbed. Hank moved to Eliza's side and wrapped his arm around her as Adam and Kara flew out of the apartment window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The beam should hit any minute now" Adam said as he looked around the island. Spinalonga was uninhabited and reminded Kara of a ghost town. The moon light lit some of the narrow streets and Kara couldn't help but feel relaxed as the sound of the ocean poured over the islands pebble beaches.

"Do you know exactly where the beam will hit?"

"It should be close." Adam replied as he checked his calculations. "We should make are way to the top of the island."

Kara took hold of Adam's arm and flew to the top of the island. They stood in silence and waited for the Beam. Suddenly a loud bang echoed above them as a bright yellow light appeared and lit up the island.

"This is it, are you ready?" Adam asked. Kara nodded and braced herself. Not knowing what to expect. The yellow light surrounded them and she felt herself being lifted off her feet and pulled upwards. She was moving so fast it was nauseating; she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped the feeling would pass. Suddenly Kara felt herself falling, her eyes snapped open and saw the ground racing towards her. Her instincts quickly kicked in and she stopped inches from the ground.

"Welcome to Rann Kara." Adam said as he hovered above her. Kara stood and took in her surroundings; her eyes fell on the high rise buildings. "That's Ranagar, the Capital City of Rann" Adam said as he stood by her side "Come, let me show you." Kara took a step towards the City and suddenly found herself in the centre.

"Whoa" Kara said as she looked around for Adam. He quickly flew towards her. "What just happened?" Kara asked

Adam looked up to the sky before answering "Rann has three suns. My guess is you're more powerful here."

Kara blinked as she felt her eyes burning; her ears rang with the unfamiliar sounds. She pressed her hand over her eyes and tried to adjust to the increase of power.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked

"I'm fine" Kara replied. She could feel the pressure building in her head, she felt like screaming but then she remembered Alex's advice when adjusting to her powers on Earth and quickly took control. "Sorry" Kara said as she saw the worried look on Adams face.

"There's no need to apologise Kara. I should have known the planets suns would have this effect on you. How do you feel?"

"Strong; like I could take on anything or everything."

Adam chuckled "follow me but this time, try to take it slow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Alex walked alone along the empty streets of National City; she had been trying to find Kara's apartment but every turn she took eventually led her back to where she started. Alex decided to change her destination and head for Catco but again found herself at the edge of the City. She felt the frustration growing inside of her. Alex knew this was dream; she remembered Keane locking her inside the pod, trapping her inside her own mind.**_

" _ **You know you can't escape this place"**_

 _ **Alex frowned and turned to face the familiar voice. Her eyes went wide as she stared back at herself. "What is this?"**_

" _ **Did you really think I wouldn't return?" her eyes turned jet black as she glared back at Alex.**_

" _ **Faora" Alex said "Why are you here?"**_

 _ **Faora chuckled "This is your dream Alex; I'm only here because you want me to be."**_

" _ **You're the last person I want in my head" Alex spat back. Her fists were clenched as she tried to control her rage.**_

" _ **But here I am, in your head. My guess is you missed me." Faora replied as a cruel smile escaped her lips. Alex couldn't hold back her rage any longer and she launched at Faora and tackled her to the ground; she wrapped her hands around Faora's neck "Where's my sister!" Alex shouted but Faora continued to laugh. Alex raised her hand but Faora managed to flip Alex over and she crashed hard onto her back. Alex quickly recovered and turned to face Faora and blocked her attack. She delivered blow after blow but Faora managed to block each attack before grabbing Alex's arm and throwing her to the ground. Alex fought for air as Faora pressed her knee down on her neck.**_

" _ **I know you Alex; I've spent some time in there." Faora said as she tapped her finger against Alex's head.**_

" _ **You don't know me. You're dead!" Alex said as she tried to break free.**_

" _ **I know you're willing to give your life for the one's you love but where are they when you need them?"**_

" _ **This is just a dream; I know Keane is controlling this." Alex grabbed a rock from the ground and whacked it against the side of Faora's head; she fell to the ground and disappeared. Alex's world began to spin and her vision blurred; she suddenly found herself tied to a chair inside one of the DEO interrogation rooms. She fought against her restraints but couldn't break free.**_

" _ **Safe your strength Alex, you're going to need it." Faora said as she stabbed a sharp object into Alex's thigh. Alex's screams filled the room as Faora continued to torture her.**_

" _ **It's just a dream" Alex whispered to her-self."This isn't real"**_

 _ **Faora chuckled "Doesn't make it any less fun"**_

 _ **Alex glared back at Faora "Kara will find me."**_

" _ **Oh Alex, Kara isn't even looking for you. No one is looking for you. Accept Aeron as your home and you will wake up from this nightmare."**_

 _ **Alex's head snapped up "Never." She realised Keane was trying to break her down from within; to crush her hope of returning to Earth and reuniting with her loved ones.**_

" _ **You're stubborn but I won't give up on you just yet." Faora said as she opened the door. Alex's heart sank when she saw her sister standing in the door way; she knew Keane would eventually use Kara against her.**_

 _ **Kara ran to Alex and began unfastening her restraints "I'm getting you out of here."**_

" _ **Kara you have to go, now" Alex said as she watched Faora move behind them. Suddenly a green dagger stuck out of Kara's chest; she stared into Alex's eyes before dropping to her side.**_

" _ **NO!" Alex shouted as she untied the last restraint and knelt beside her. She pulled Kara's body up onto her knees and pressed her hand against Kara's wound. "It's ok; you're going to be ok." Alex said as tears fell from her face onto Kara's.**_

 _ **Kara raised her hand to Alex's face "Open your eyes." Kara said before her hand dropped back to her chest.**_

Alex's eyelids fluttered slightly; she was conscious but was unable to call out due to the unknown pressure on her chest. She tried to move but her body was completely frozen. Alex sensed a presence beside her and felt something touch her face "Open your eyes". Alex's eyes snapped open as she inhaled a deep breath "Kara!" Alex called.

Draper placed his finger against his lips "Sshh" he moved back towards the door and listened. Once he was sure no one was coming he returned to Alex's pod. "We're getting out of here." He said as he sat Alex forward and swung her legs over the side of the pod. Alex gripped the edge of the pod and she pushed the images from her dream to the back of her mind.

"How long have I been in here?" Alex asked

"A while" Draper replied looking concerned.

"Why didn't you leave? You had the device"

"It didn't seem right leaving you in here. It also took Sardath a little longer to crack the codes on the device."

"Then you know these people are no longer infected. Keane's been lying to them and we have to warn them." Alex replied as she pushed herself up from the pod. Her legs buckled under her own weight and she dropped to the floor.

"Take it easy Alex."

"We have to tell them"

"There isn't time. Alanna and Sardath are waiting for us." Draper replied as he helped Alex back to her feet and guided her towards the door.

"Draper where are you" A guard called over the radio.

"I'm on a break, why?" Draper replied calmly

"The woman and her father we're caught trying to escape. They managed to take down two guards and are on the run. Keane wants all guards searching for them."

Draper lowered his radio without replying "Damn it."

"We can't let the guards find them; Keane will banish them." Alex said

"I know." Draper thought for a moment "I will join the search but you need to stay here."

"No way"

"You will be detained the minute the guards see you."

"Are only chance of getting out of here is if we turn Keane's people against him. We have to tell them the truth."

"Draper" the guard's voice called over the radio.

Draper clenched his jaw before replying "I'm on my way."

"And Draper, Keane wants them found quietly." The guard added before ending the conversation.

"What's your plan?" Draper asked

"Find Keane and punch him until he tells the truth."

"Please tell me you're joking." Draper replied

"I'm not joking about the punching part. I will need you're radio."

"Why?" Draper asked as he handed over his radio.

"I will use it to broadcast Keane's confession. You just make sure you find Alanna and Sardath before the other guards."

"I have an idea of where they will be hiding. Are you confident you will get him to confess?"

"I have to"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex knocked on the door of Keane's lab door and waited. She glanced up and down the corridor and made sure she hadn't been followed. The door slowly opened and Alex quickly grabbed the handle pulled it towards her and launched at the person on the opposite side and tackled them to the floor.

"Alex" Rhea said as she looked back up at Alex.

"Rhea I'm sorry" Alex said as she quickly got to her feet. She held out her hand and pulled Rhea to her feet. She quickly glanced around the lab but there was no sign of Keane.

"What are you doing here? Did my father release you?" Rhea asked

"Not exactly." Alex looked back at Rhea "Please take a seat." Alex said as she guided Rhea to a nearby stool.

Rhea took a seat and began rubbing her elbow "What's going on Alex?"

"What I have to say won't be easy for you to hear."

"Just tell me"

Alex paused for a moment "I found some of your father's research and it proves he has cured everyone on board this ship." Alex waited for Rhea to say something but she sat silent. "There is no reason to keep you all locked in here." Alex watched as Rhea stood and walked to the opposite side of the lab.

"How do you know my father has a way out of the wormhole?" Rhea finally asked.

"We don't but we have a device that can transport us out of the wormhole; we just need to lower the ships shields."

"We? There are others?"

Alex could hear footsteps running down the corridor outside the lab. She moved over to the door and listened. Once they had passed the lab Alex turned back to Rhea and felt something hit her in the chest; knocking her backwards. Alex placed her hand over her chest and inhaled deeply. The feeling reminded her of being shot in the vest; she looked up and saw Rhea standing over her, pointing some sort of weapon at her.

"What are you doing" Alex asked as she propped herself up onto one elbow and shielded her chest with her other arm.

"This is my home and I won't let you take it from me." Rhea said

"You don't have to stay here. You could live..."

Rhea began to laugh "Who are you to tell us how to live."

"Rhea"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child Alex. I may look like a child but I am much older."

"I don't understand why you would want to stay here."

"No, you don't. You're so occupied with returning to your sister. A sister who won't even be looking for you."

Alex frowned "You're the one responsible for controlling my dream inside the pod; not your father"

"I am. My father wanted to release you sooner but I persuaded him to keep you in there."

"Why"

"It was fun. The most fun I've had in a long time."

Alex began to stand but was hit with another blast from Rhea's weapon and she flew backwards and crashed into the glass window. She landed on all fours and struggled to breathe through the pain in her chest. She was sure she had broken a rib, possibly more than one. The door to the lab opened and Keane stepped inside. He looked from Alex to his daughter before locking the door behind him.

He grabbed Alex and pulled her to her feet. "I should have known you were behind this. Where are the Rannians?"

Alex managed to push Keane away and leaned against the now cracked glass window. Keane charged back towards Alex.

"Father Wait, I'm sure she doesn't know. She came looking for you." Rhea said as she held her father's arm; stopping him from reaching Alex. Alex took the opportunity to discreetly reach inside her suit and turn on Drapers radio.

"Who helped you escape the pod?" Alanna, Sardath...Draper? Keane asked.

"What gives you the right to imprison your people on this ship?"

"I have every right; I'm protecting them."

"You're lying to them. Their cured and should be allowed to leave this place."

"No!" Keane shouted "Out there is only death."

"It's not your choice to make." Alex replied. Keane raised his hand but Alex blocked it and kicked Keane's knee causing the man to fall to the ground. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and wrapped her other arm around his neck.

"Let him go" Rhea shouted as she pointed the weapon back at Alex.

"Why are you protecting him?" Alex replied as she fought to keep her grip on Keane.

"He's protecting me."

"Rhea" Keane warned

"My father may have been able to cure his people but he hasn't been able to cure me. I was exposed to a larger dose of the infection."

"How" Alex asked. She felt Keane shake his head; warning his daughter not to say another word but Rhea ignored him.

"When my father discovered our planet was dying, he stopped building weapons and put all his effort into finding a way to save his planet. He spent every waking hour working in his lab. I missed my father so I snuck into his lab." Rhea paused "I shouldn't have been in there but it was an accident." Suddenly Rhea started to laugh "I really thought I could tell this story again but perhaps it's time for the truth."

"What do you mean?" Keane asked confused.

"I knew what I was doing father. I had spent many days in your lab, watching you work while mother spent most of her time with the twins." Rhea said bitterly. "I was tired of being alone and pushed to one side."

"You were never alone." Keane said

"Lies! You always put your planet and its people before your family and mother always put her precious boys before me."

"You released the virus, that's why your exposure was so high and that explains why I haven't been able to find a cure for you." Keane said

"You haven't found my cure because you failed as a father."

"You killed your brother's" Keane said as he stared back at his daughter. Alex released her grip on Keane and stepped back. She found it difficult to digest what she had heard. This girl had destroyed an entire planet for attention.

"You're sick" The words left Alex's lips without thinking. Keane stood and looked back at Alex for a moment before walking over to his daughter and held out his hand "Give it to me." Alex watched as Rhea handed Keane the weapon.

"You've heard too much, I'm sorry." Keane said as he pressed a button on the device; Alex watched as it turned into a blade.

"You don't have to do this" Alex said

"She's still my daughter" Keane replied as he stepped towards Alex. Alex quickly pulled the radio out of her suit and threw it down at Keane's feet.

"I'm not the only one who's heard too much. You're people know the truth now." Alex said. Keane stared down at the radio before charging at Alex. Both Alex and Keane crashed through the glass window and landed in the corridor. Alex got to her feet quickly and felt a sharp pain burn across her upper back. She staggered forward and turned in time to block Keane's attack. She held his hand/dagger above their heads, preventing the blade from reaching her. She raised her leg and kneed Keane between the legs. Keane fell to his knees, dropped the blade from his restrained hand and caught it in his free hand. He swung his hand and the blade cut across Alex's side. Alex released her hold and staggered back, quickly examining her side. Kean charged at Alex once more but she used his strength against him; she grabbed his arm, turned her body into his and flipped him over her shoulder. Alex felt a force hit her in the back which caused her to fall forwards. She looked up and saw Rhea holding a metal bar above her head. Rhea took aim and slammed the bar across Alex's leg. Pain erupted up Alex's leg as she rolled in time to avoid the second blow aimed at her head.

"Put it down!" A voice called from down the corridor. Rhea froze as she watched guards and other residents appear in the corridor.

"Ville, take the human downstairs." Keane said as he stood and took the bar from Rhea.

"Take them both downstairs." Ville ordered and watched as several guards grabbed Keane and Rhea by the arms and drag them down the corridor.

"Take your hands off me." Keane ordered as he fought against the guards "I save you, I saved all of you."

"That didn't give you the right to keep us imprisoned here" Ville shouted back.

Draper ran down the corridor and dropped at Alex's side "You don't look so good." He said as he saw the blood pouring from Alex's side.

"Thanks" Alex joked as she tried to hide her pain.

"Draper, take Alex to the medical bay." Ville said

"What about Sardath and Alanna" Alex asked.

"I will make sure they meet you there and Alex, thank you" Ville replied.

Keane place an arm under Alex's legs "I can walk" Alex said.

"Really" Keane asked as he helped Alex to her feet. Nausea rose in her throat as the pain ran up from her leg to her head. Alex felt her-self fall forward but Draper caught her and lifted her up into his arms. "My ways quicker" Draper said as he rushed down the corridor to med bay.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex limped into the control room and saw Ville, Draper, Sardath and Alanna preparing the ship and the device.

"You should be in med bay" Draper said as Alex approached them "How did you get past the Doc?"

"I'm an elite agent remember" Alex replied

"What did you give him?"

"That's none of your business" Alex replied as she looked down at where her watch used to be.

"Are we almost ready?"

Draper smiled "We are, Ville managed to get Keane's coordinates which will get us out of the wormhole and then Sardath will use his device to transport us to Rann."

Alex didn't need to ask how Ville managed to get Keane to give him the coordinates; she had already noticed Ville's bruised knuckles and could only imagine the state Keane must be in. "Will it be powerful enough to transport the entire ship?" Alex asked.

"He's had to make a few adjustments but he's confident. The man's a genius" Draper looked Alex up and down "you should sit."

"I'm fine" Alex lied.

"No I mean you should sit as were about to start up the ship and get out of this wormhole. That and you also look like you're about to fall down."

Alex frowned but slowly made her way over to one of the chairs and gently lowered her-self down. She wasn't one to take a back seat but Draper was right; she was still weak. The Doc had managed to close up her wounds but she had lost a lot of blood and they didn't exactly keep her blood type on board. Alex watched as the others took their seats; Ville made an announcement and order those on board to take their seats. Ville and Draper started the engines and followed the coordinates. It felt like they had been travelling in the wormhole for hours until the eventually their way to freedom.

Cheers erupted in the control room as they finally escaped the wormhole. Alex stared out of the window from her seat, the stars where so bright and close she felt as if she could reach out and touch one. The thought brought memories of Kara and her home flooding to the surface and she swallowed the emotion back down.

"Are you ok?" Alanna asked. Alex simply nodded and Alanna smiled back "We'll have you home soon" Alanna added before turning back to her father "You ready father?" Sardath nodded and turned back to the controls. His hands moved so fast Alex struggled to watch him work.

"Brace yourselves." Sardath said before pressing a finale button on the device. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Alex, Draper and Ville looked at each other nervously but Alanna and Sardath continued to look straight ahead. More minutes passed "Nothing's happening" Ville said.

"Be patient" Alanna said as Sardath began pressing more buttons on his device.

"Let me take a look" Ville said as he stood and began walking over to Sardath. Ville stopped in his tracks as the ship shook violently; the sound of metal bending echoed around them as the room was suddenly filled with a bright yellow light. The ship was pulled forward, forcing those seated back into their chairs. Ville flew forward but Alex reached out and managed to grab his arm. The pain burnt up her side and she was sure her wound had reopened but she refused the let the man go. The yellow light dimmed and Alex felt the ship falling; Ville flew forward causing Alex's belt to snap and they both crashed onto the cockpit window. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw the ground racing towards them; she saw a blue/red blur in her peripheral vision as the ship stopped in mid air before slowly landing on the ground below. Cheers erupted and echoed around the ship.

Kara and Adam hovered above the ship "That's a big ship" Kara said as she scanned for the entrance. She could hear the people inside cheering.

"It's not a ship Kara, it's a space station." Adam replied as Kara found the entrance and flew towards it; quickly followed by Adam. Kara began pulling at the door "Be careful, we don't know who or what is inside." Adam said. Kara nodded before ripping the door from the ship and dropping it to the ground. She stared back into the ship; slowly figures began to appear in the opening. More Rannian guards appeared behind Adam and Kara but Adam ordered them to lower their weapons and help those exiting the ship.

"Next stop Earth." The familiar voice filled Kara's ears; her heartbeat quickened as she flew into the ship. Her eyes wide and scanning every face and room. She heard the familiar voice again as her eyes fell on the room ahead; she quickly flew towards the room and stopped outside. Her mouth was dry and her palms felt sweaty. Kara took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

Kara stood in the doorway and watched as Draper walked over to another man. Her heart skipped a beat and her world seemed to slow down as she saw her sister standing on the opposite side of the room.

"Alex" Kara called. Alex's head snapped up and she stared back at her sister in disbelief.

"Kara" Alex replied. Alex took one step towards her but Kara was quicker and reached Alex in a heartbeat.

"I thought I'd lost you." Kara said as she wrapped her arms around Alex.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara "I've missed you so much." Alex said as she tightened her hold on Kara. She never wanted to let go. Kara squeezed a little tighter causing Alex to wince.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked as she stepped back and looked her sister up and down.

"I'm fine" Alex replied

"Your sister could be on her death bed and she still would say she was fine." Draper called from behind them.

"Not now Draper" Alex said "I still can't believe your here." Alex held Kara's hands in hers; she noticed Kara use her X-Ray vision and scan her up and down. "Kara, that's not necessary."

"It's the only way I will know if you're really _fine_." Kara replied, a slight frown appearing on her forehead. Alex was about to protest further but was distracted as a man she didn't recognise ran into the room. He quickly glanced around the room before his eyes fell on Alanna and Sardath.

"Alanna" Adam called as he rushed over to his wife and father in law. Alex and Kara watched the family reunion for a few moments before deciding to give them some privacy. Draper guided an injured Ville out of the room and towards the exit and the two sisters followed.

"You're limping" Kara said as she placed her arm around Alex.

"I'm fi..." Alex paused as she noticed Kara raise her eyebrows "You're right I am limping thanks to a crazy girl with a metal pole but I'm ok."

Kara frowned "and the girl."

"Locked up"

"Good, properly best if we don't meet."

Alex chuckled "You have no idea how much I've missed you"

"I can't even begin to explain how much I've missed you." Kara replied

"Kara" Adam called from behind. He, Alanna and Sardath quickly caught up with the sisters "I'd like you to meet my wife Alanna and father in law Sardath."

"I've heard so much about you both." Kara replied

"And I you" Alanna said as she looked from Kara to Alex.

"Alex this is..." Kara began.

"Adam I assume." Alex interrupted as she reached out her hand to Adam.

Adam shook her hand "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Alex."

"How about we continue this reunion at home I would really like to see my grandson." Sardath said as he exited the ship and headed towards the city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why does this look like a medical room?" Alex asked as Kara guided her into the room.

"Because it is." Kara answered as she stood in front of the only exit. "You're injuries need to be examined by a doctor."

Alex looked her-self up and down "I'm a doctor and I say..."

"A medical doctor" Kara interrupted "Honestly Alex you're the world's worst patient."

"Look who's talking." Alex replied before lowering her-self down into a nearby chair. She'd never admit it but every part of her body ached. "How's mom?"

"She's ok. The past eighteen months have been tough but..."

"Wait what...you are telling me I've been gone eighteen months."

"Erm"

"Kara"

"I'm sorry I should have..."

"I have to get back." Alex said as she stood a little too fast and was overcome with severe dizziness.

"Hey take it easy" Kara said as she supported Alex.

"I can't believe it's been eighteen months; she must be so worried."

"Eliza is stronger than you think."

"Please Kara, let's just go home."

"Ok. I will speak to Adam if you promise to stay here and let the doctor check you out."

Alex nodded agreeing to Kara's terms. She didn't feel like she had the strength to argue with her sister. Kara waited for the doctor to arrive before leaving to go speak with Adam.

When Kara returned she found Alex lying on the examining table attached to what looked like a drip.

"How you doing" Kara asked as she approached Alex.

"I've been better" Alex swallowed hard "Doc says I'm just a little dehydrated"

"And" Kara asked as she gave Alex a nudge.

Alex smiled "I just need to rest which I can do once we're home."

Kara held Alex's hand in hers "Adam says we can leave as soon as you are strong enough to travel."

Alex tried to sit forward but Kara placed her free hand on Alex's shoulder and held her down. "Kara"

"For once would you let me take care of you?"

Alex stared back at her sister and noticed the look of concern and hurt on her face. Alex felt the guilt rise within her. "Ok but be warned I've been told I'm the world's worst patient." Alex joked and it seemed the lighting the mood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara awoke and rolled over to face Alex who was still sleeping; she stared at her sister and listened to the soft beats of her heart.

"Stop it" Alex said without opening her eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything." Kara replied

"You're watching me sleep. It's creepy, it always has been." Alex said as she opened her eyes and looked back at her. Kara smiled back.

"How are you feeling?"

Alex thought for a moment before answering "I feel good. How long have I been asleep?"

Kara bit her lip "Almost a day."

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"Kara" Alex said as she pulled her pillow from behind her head and threw it at her sister.

"You obviously needed it." Kara replied as she pushed the pillow away from her face. "Plus you're looking much better."

"Does that mean we can go home?" Alex said smiling.

"We can but not until I've shown you around. Rann is such a beautiful planet and its people are so kind."

"What about mom?" Alex wanted nothing more than to explore the planet but was overcome with guilt.

"The Zeta Beam needs to charge we have more than enough time to explore. That's if you ever get out of bed." Kara said as she threw the pillow back at Alex and jumped out of bed. Alex threw the pillow back before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Erm where's my clothes?" Alex asked

"Here" Kara said as she handed Alex a suit similar to Adams.

Alex held the suit up "There's no way I'm wearing this."

"I knew you would say that and I'm afraid you don't have a choice. It will protect you from the planet's Sun's UV."

Alex pulled on the suit and made her way over to Kara. "It's beautiful" Alex said as she stared out of the window.

"Come on" Kara placed her arm around Alex and flew out of the window and over the City.

"This is amazing" Alex said. They flew around the City before heading away from the Capital and exploring the rest of the planet.

The two sisters sat on the top of the highest cliff and looked down at the capital.

"Wow, just wow." Alex said

"I know right. Adam says were 4.5 light years from Earth." Alex looked down and seemed lost in her thoughts. "Are you ok?" Kara asked.

"You've travelled all this way to find me." Alex took hold of Kara's hand "Thank you"

"You're my sister. I would have searched the entire universe for you."

Alex smiled and wrapped her arm around Kara as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder. The two sat there for a couple of hours before returning to the Capital and spending time with the people. They chatted and played with the children.

"I hear you're leaving." Draper called from behind Alex.

Alex turned to face Draper "We leave tonight. I'm surprised your still here."

"I leave tomorrow. Draper paused "You look well."

Alex chuckled "According to my sister I no longer look like a member of the walking dead."

Draper smiled "I'm glad you two found each other". Draper turned and began to walk away.

"Draper wait" Alex stood in front of him "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"You didn't have to wait for me; you could have left with Alanna and Sardath but you didn't."

Draper looked over Alex's shoulder and stared at Kara who was currently in a competition to see how long she could hold her breath with a group of children. "I lost my way when Fort Rozz crashed on Earth; you and you're sister helped me find my way back."

Alex smiled before hugging Draper and kissing his cheek "Thank you."

Draper rubbed his hand up and down her back before pulling away. "Take care of each other." Alex nodded and watched as Draper walked away.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kara asked as she stood at Alex's side.

"What? No! Of course it didn't" Alex replied. Kara raised her eyebrows and smiled. "What"

"I'm saying nothing."

"That's a first" Alex teased

"Hey"

"Come on. It's almost time."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wish you could stay longer" Alanna said as she hugged Alex and Kara.

"I'm sorry to be leaving so soon." Alex said

"Don't apologise. I know how difficult it is to be away from loved ones." Alanna replied

"It's almost ready" Sardath called. They quickly exchanged their goodbyes before Kara and Alex stood in the centre of the court yard. Alex turned to face Kara and took hold of her hands. Kara heard the loud bang above them; she stared back at her sister as a bright yellow light surrounded them. Kara and Alex were pulled upwards into the Zeta Beam.

Alex fought to control her limbs as she was sucked through the Zeta beam. Her chest and throat burnt as she struggled to inhale enough air into her lungs. The sound of the Zeta beam was deafening; she squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her hold on Kara. Kara used her strength to pull Alex closer to her. Suddenly the lights and sound faded and Alex felt her-self landing softly on the ground next to Kara.

"Where do you think we are?" Alex asked as she looked around.

"Not sure. Wait here." Kara said before taken to the sky. She returned within seconds. "Where home" Kara said as pulled Alex into a hug. "Sardath has managed to return us a few miles from the DEO."

"He really is a genius" Alex said.

Kara tilted her head to the side and appeared to be listening to something "Looks like we've got company."

Suddenly they were surrounded by three helicopters, followed by five SUV's. Agents descended from the helicopters while others quickly jumped out of their vehicles pointing their weapons.

"Erm...we come in peace." Kara said

"Kara" Alex said as she tried to suppress her laugh.

"Sorry but I've always wanted to say that." Kara replied. Alex just rolled her eyes before stepping forward. Some agents lowered their guns while others kept their aim; waiting for their orders.

"Stand down" Hank ordered as he rushed over to Alex and Kara.

"J'onn" Alex said as Hank rushed over to her. He almost knocked the wind right out of her and she struggled to breathe as he held her tight in his arms. Alex patted his back "I've missed you too." Kara approached and joined the embrace.

"I knew you would find each other." Hank said as he held them tight. They stood there for a few minutes before Hank released his grip on the sisters. "Let's get back to base" Hank said as he blinked away his tears "I'll have Mackenzie check you over."

"I've already been cleared by a doctor." Alex said

"Who had very little knowledge of the human anatomy" Kara added. Alex glared at Kara before looking back at Hank.

"I really need to see my mother. She must be so worried about the both of us."

Hank nodded "She is but I would still like you to be checked over and debriefed." Hank held up his hand's as Alex was about to protest "Couple of hours tops" He added.

Alex frowned "One hour"

"One hour" Hank agreed "If Mackenzie clears you."

"You better not be smiling" Alex said to Kara

"Me? No. I wouldn't dream of it." Kara replied as she tried to conceal her smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she doing?" Hank asked Mackenzie as he entered the room.

"She is sitting right here." Alex replied

"I know but I would like an answer that doesn't start in _I'm_ and ends in _fine_." Hank said before turning back to Mackenzie and examining Alex's X-Rays and CT images.

Kara entered the room and handed Alex a bag containing a change of clothes "Thought you might want to change before seeing Eliza."

"Thank you"

"And I thought this might cheer you up." Kara handed Alex a small brown paper bag.

"You went to Chicago" Alex said as she looked inside the paper bag. "You're the best."

"So what's the verdict?" Kara called over to Hank and Mackenzie.

"I will drive you both to Midvale" Hank said

"Wouldn't it be quicker if Kara just flew us there?" Alex replied as she chewed her food. Kara nodded her agreement.

Mackenzie shook his head "I would advise against any flying. You're injuries are..."

"I've just travelled 4.5 light years. I'm sure I can handle a short trip to Midvale." Alex interrupted.

"You have several bruised ribs, two which are broken. There is damage to your kidney; your liver is also bruised, not to mention the internal damage from those knife wounds." Mackenzie began "Should I go on?"

"No I think you've made your point. Looks like were driving to Midvale." Alex said

"I know you are eager to see your mother so you can debrief me in the car." Hank said. "I'll meet you both outside in fifteen minutes." Alex watched as Mackenzie and Hank left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she saw Alex standing at the bottom of the porch steps.

"I...I'm not sure" Alex smiled weakly and gripped the side of the porch.

Kara smiled and moved to her sister's side "It's ok to be a little nervous" Kara said as she placed her arm around Alex and guided her up the steps. They had just made it to the top when the door opened. Eliza Danvers stood frozen in the doorway staring back at her daughters.

"Mom" Alex said as she and Kara stepped closer. Eliza reached out and held her hand against the side of Alex's face. Tears began to run down her face as she struggled to find her voice. Without another thought Alex threw her-self into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly. Eliza held out her hand and pulled Kara into the embrace. She saw Hank watching them from the SUV and nodded; she had her girls back.

Thank you all for reading and writing reviews. I did struggle writing the last few chapters but wanted to finish this story. Hope you enjoyed reading the FF.


End file.
